Zona de Risco
by Crik Snape
Summary: Hogwarts estava sendo invadida por comensais, e eles tinham objetivos em comum: proteger seus amigos e namorados. Mas ao cruzar seus caminhos, algo de errado acontece. Agora, eles estão presos na biblioteca da escola e não há forma de sair dali. Dr/Hr
1. Cruzando caminhos

**Nome da Fic :** _Zona de Risco_

**Autora: **_CrikSnape_

**Beta:** _Ju Fernandes_

**Shipper:** _Draco/Hermione -- Harry/Hermione -- Draco/Pansy_

**Spoilers:** _nenhum_

**Gênero:** _Drama_

**-- NC18 - Imprópria para menores de 18 anos --**

--

Considerações importantes (que são explicadas na fic):

• Draco e Hermione estão no sétimo ano

• Draco agora faz parte da Ordem e luta contra Voldemort

• Hermione namora Harry oficialmente

• Draco namora Pansy oficialmente

• Se passa numa tarde em que Hogwarts é invadida por comensais

• CENÁRIO: biblioteca

• Pensamentos do Draco em negrito , da Hermione em itálico.

--

**CAPITULO 1**

**Cruzando caminhos**

Hermione corria depressa pelos corredores, sua saia escolar de pregas esvoaçava com o vento gelado que colidia agressivo contra seu corpo, os cabelos encaracolados, por vezes, impedindo-lhe a visão do caminho que seguia. Sua gravata grifinória agora esvoaçava também e batia-lhe na face ferozmente, mas ela não diminuía o passo por absolutamente razão alguma. Era quase final de tarde e o sol já se punha, de forma que aquele corredor estava cada vez mais sombrio e difícil de se manter uma caminhada segura. Por vezes, Hermione tropeçava em seus próprios pés, mas mantinha o equilíbrio, empunhando cada vez mais segura a varinha em sua mão, apontada sempre para frente, como se por alguma razão fosse encontrar alguém que pudesse representar perigo por seu caminho.

Definitivamente, agora havia muitas pessoas naquele castelo, que representavam perigo para ela. E era por essas pessoas que Hermione estava procurando, cada vez mais certa de que as encontraria muito em breve. E esse pensamento simplesmente bloqueou sua mente por alguns instantes, e logo sentiu um nó se formando no fundo de sua garganta e quase lhe tirando o ar. Estava ofegante pela corrida, mas o nó era um puro sentimento de medo que estava invadindo cada parte de seu corpo. Estava, sim, muito amedrontada. Não era o sentimento que gostaria de desfrutar naquele momento, mas era um dos únicos que estavam dominando-a naquele momento.

Hermione temia, afinal, era sua própria vida, e a de todos os seus amigos Temia a vida, principalmente, de seu namorado,Harry. Estaria ele correndo perigo nesse momento? Ele saberia cuidar de si mesmo? Ele seria mesmo capaz disso? Ou não teria chance alguma quando cruzasse o caminho com Voldemort? Todos esses pensamentos estavam a inebriando de medo.

--

Hermione Granger

_Eu não entendo, não consigo entender como posso estar temendo todos esses comensais estúpidos! Eu não deveria me sentir assim, medrosa... Não quando eu tenho um namorado e dois melhores amigos para proteger. Como se eu fosse capaz de proteger a mim mesma. Eu sei que não sou, eu tive provas suficientes disto hoje, e uma delas está me enojando até a última gota de sangue. Sim, tem sangue escorrendo por minha face, e esse cheiro não está sendo nada agradável. Eu sei o que Harry diria disso, mas eu prefiro não confessar a mim mesma que estava sendo, realmente, irresponsável. Eu simplesmente nunca vi tantos comensais juntos, e tão raivosos. É Harry que Ele quer, e eu tenho uma nítida sensação de que Ele conseguirá. Isso não está me fazendo bem, não mesmo, e é por isso que eu preciso ser rápida, preciso chegar até Harry antes que aquele monstro estúpido o faça primeiro._

_Eu senti minhas pernas falharem por alguns instantes, meus joelhos estavam fazendo menção de me atirar de encontro ao chão de mármore. Mas eu não podia parar, eu simplesmente precisava continuar, era minha missão e eu não poderia falhar como meus joelhos estavam desejando._

_Eu só precisava acelerar meus passos mais, e mais. Eu simplesmente estava tentando não pensar se chegaria a tempo ou tarde demais. O cheiro do sangue que estava escorrendo por minha testa estava me causando náuseas. Se eu desmaiasse, agora, eu estaria arriscando minha própria vida Então, pensando nisso, eu decidi que ignoraria todos os meus obstáculos e simplesmente seguiria o caminho._

_Mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil, o ar estava me faltando e eu estava começando a perder as forças. E aqui estou eu, correndo como uma completa desesperada justo na direção em que mais ninguém ousaria seguir, e completamente decidida de que essa varinha em minhas mãos teria uma utilidade muito maior hoje do que em qualquer outro momento desses meus sete anos como bruxa._

_Então eu senti o vento bater ligeiro contra minha face e carregar alguns cachos para longe do meu rosto. Agora podia sentir, pela primeira vez, a ardência no corte em minha testa e, automaticamente, fiz uma careta de dor. Como eu podia ser tão fraca quando meu namorado receberia um avada nas fuças? Não, eu tinha que ser mais forte que isso, eu podia, eu era capaz._

_Eu senti o nó se formar novamente em minha garganta, e eu não estava gostando de me sentir assim. Eu só queria poder ter certeza de que todos eles estariam vivos, ainda. Harry, Gina, Rony e todos os outros. Eu os queria vivos, eu os queria lutando. Eu queria, mais do que tudo, lutar ao lado deles e vencer essa droga de guerra. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar com esses pensamentos. Eu lembrei, por alguns instantes, das experiências boas que vivi ao lado deles. Da nossa amizade perfeita, sobrevivente a todo o caos pessoal que eram nossas vidas. Foi quando senti que havia um sorriso se formando em meus lábios, mas eu não me repreenderia por isso. Meus pensamentos se focaram, subitamente, nas minhas melhores lembranças, as que eu havia vivido ao lado de Harry. Eu o amava, e ele correspondia a tudo. Eu estava prestes a perdê-lo._

_Uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha e fez cócegas na mesma. Então eu percebi que estava sendo dominada por minhas fraquezas novamente._

_Eu decidi que era melhor diminuir a velocidade com que eu corria pelos corredores, pois eu havia acabado de tropeçar em meus pés novamente e, com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, eu terminaria com uma contusão e um avada se fosse encontrada esparrama por aqui._

--

Draco Malfoy era, de longe, o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts e o pretendente mais cobiçado que poderia haver ali. Mas ele era, na verdade, um pouco mais do que isso. Negativamente e positivamente, ao mesmo tempo. Draco Malfoy era filho de um dos comensais mais fiéis a Voldemort e simplesmente o único que poderia persuadí-lo a ir para o lado das trevas... Era isso que Lucios havia tentado durante todos aqueles anos: manipular seu próprio filho e trazê-lo para seu Lord. Mas Draco nunca permitiu que fosse usado dessa forma, nunca desejou ser como o pai que por algum tempo idolatrou cegamente.

Draco era agora consciente de seus atos e completamente responsável por eles. Tinha um lado sombrio como qualquer Malfoy e como qualquer filho de comensal. Era arrogante, por vezes estúpido, e ainda achava que seu status poderia mesmo levá-lo para algum ponto mais alto. Mas aquele loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados e pele muito pálida era um tipo raro, mas ninguém, além dele, tinha essa real certeza. Draco sabia esconder suas fraquezas e sua verdadeira personalidade, acreditava que elas não deveriam ser compartilhadas.

Draco caminhava a passos rápidos pelo corredor que o levaria para o lado leste do castelo, onde estavam os dormitórios e todo o restante dos alunos. Havia acabado de sair do caos que o Salão Principal havia se transformado, tinha a varinha em punhos e uma expressão de profunda irritação. Nenhuma marca negra em seu antebraço direito, isso já significava muito. Ele era, agora, membro da Ordem e lutava ao lado de quem durante anos detestou mais do que qualquer outra pessoa: Harry Potter.

Seus cabelos loiros platinados esvoaçavam ferozmente conforme o vento batia contra eles, assim como sua gravata sonserina e sua camisa branca escolar de mangas compridas e desabotoada até boa parte de seu peito. Seus pensamentos estavam dispersos, sua expressão era de raiva e um misto de sentimentos grosseiros.

--

Draco Malfoy

**Eu queria entender por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Por que essa guerra maldita e por que eu tinha ter que provar para todos que eu estava ao lado deles, do lado de Dumbledore? Eu havia acabado de escapar de um grupo de alunos do sexto ano da Corvinal, uma luta injusta e que me rendeu minutos preciosos. Eles haviam me confundido com um comensal, era isso que Hogwarts pensava de mim. Um aprendiz de comensal, hoje, um comensal. Eu não seria tolo o suficiente para me juntar a eles, não sabendo que eu não venceria essa guerra. Eu tinha essa certeza, por alguma razão maior, que o santo Potter venceria a guerra.**

**Eu senti meu pulso fragilizado latejar, o mesmo que eu usei para esbofetear a cara de uma dúzia de comensais estúpidos. Eu precisava deixar esse inferno o mais depressa possível, precisava procurar abrigo, precisava achá-los antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu sabia que meu pai ousaria de artifícios sujos para me obrigar a ajudar seu Lord a vencer essa droga de guerra, mas eu não o deixaria me usar dessa forma. Eu precisava encontrar Pansy e meu melhor amigo Blás, precisava retirá-los de vista dos comensais o mais depressa possível, eu precisava impedir que meu pai os usasse, os maltratasse.**

**Minha vida não era a mais perfeita ou a que os outros invejariam. Eu invejava a vida de muitas pessoas, mas a minha própria, eu sabia que ninguém ousaria invejar. Eu tinha um pai assassino, eu tinha uma mãe amedrontada sobre a mira de um marido inescrupuloso, eu tinha uma namorada quase perfeita (eu a amava, não tinha medo de confessar isso, mas às vezes desejava que ela não fizesse parte da minha vida), eu pertencia a uma casa sonserina que era repudiada por todos, e eu estava sendo confundido com comensais.**

**Aonde estariam Pansy e Blás? Eu tinha que protegê-los, meu pai poderia tê-los em mãos quando eu menos esperasse. Ele não iria poupá-los.**

--

Hermione estava assustada, o corredor estava cada vez mais sombrio e estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil enxergar alguma coisa. Finalmente havia conseguido controlar suas lagrimas e agora só desejava chegar a seu destino o mais depressa possível. Foi quando a castanha pensou ter ouvido passos rápidos e estrondosos, vindos da direção para qual ela estava seguindo. Empunhou sua varinha mais forte e diminuiu seus passos de corrida, transformando-os em passos rápidos, porém cautelosos.

Draco não tinha certeza, mas estava pressentindo que cruzaria com alguém naquele corredor, e não sabia ao certo quem. Se fosse confundido por um comensal novamente, teria que pensar depressa e garantir sua proteção o mais rápido que pudesse. Se fosse um comensal, teria de esquecer o latejo em seu pulso e empunhar a varinha com mais força para destruí-lo antes que ele fizesse o mesmo com ele. Se fosse seu pai, teria quee esquecer os laços de sangue e, por si só, vingar o ódio que estava sentindo. Se fosse Pansy, a abraçaria o mais forte que pudesse, se certificando de que todos os ossos dela estavam no lugar certo e de que ela não estaria correndo riscos. E se fosse seu melhor amigo, Blás, o jogaria contra a parede e ameaçaria um crucios se ele não lhe desse uma boa razão para aquele sumiço repentino.

Mas não era nenhum deles, a silhueta ao longe demonstrava isso. Era uma garota, Draco podia constatar isto pela cintura perfeitamente modelada e os cabelos encaracolados que pendiam sobre os ombros da mesma.

Hermione notou a aproximação de alguém e, por isso, interrompeu sua caminhada, esperando que o seu convidado se aproximasse. Sua varinha firme em sua mão e os olhares atentos a qualquer movimento. Quem seria ele? Hermione temia que pudesse ser algum comensal, apesar de estar procurando por eles. Mas, agora, temia não ser capaz o suficiente de destruí-lo, como havia previsto. Seria Harry? E se fosse? Ela correria para seus braços e afundaria seu rosto no peito másculo do namorado. Mas não era Harry, ele a teria reconhecido.

_É Draco Malfoy!_

Hermione soltou um grito abafado de surpresa e medo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava recuar alguns passos. Estava tentando criar coragem e prever o que ele tentaria. Draco ainda não estava certo de quem estava há uma distância razoável dele. A escuridão do corredor estava cegando-o, apenas uma claridade da Lua ao longe das janelas não estava sendo suficiente.

**Quem é ela? Por que está recuando? Eu não sou um comensal, que droga.**

Draco ergueu sua outra mão em que não estava a varinha, como se estivesse tentando sinalizar que não representava risco algum, mas antes que a mão atingisse pelo menos alguns centímetros acima de sua posição inicial, fora atingido por um feixe de luz forte. Na verdade, o sonserino havia sido capaz de desviar a tempo de receber o feitiço. Ela o estava confundindo com um comensal, mas ele não era. Sua única reação de proteção foi correr o mais depressa que pôde e quebrar a distâncias que havia entre eles, antes mesmo que Hermione pudesse lançar mais alguns de seus feitiços na direção do seu "predador".

O sonserino lançou seus pés a frente de seu corpo o mais depressa que pôde e a agarrou pela cintura com força sentindo seu pulso protestar contra o sua outra mão perfeitamente saudável foi capaz de puxar o braço de Hermione para trás evitando que ela atirasse mais feitiços em sua direção. Draco estava ofegante, aquela havia sido uma reação de defesa.

_Seu maldito, está me machucando. Me largue!! Eu não vou deixar que me destrua antes que eu mesma possa fazer isso com você. _

- Largue a varinha, eu não sou nenhum comensal sua estúpida. – Draco dissera, entre dentes.

Estava irritado, sentindo seu pulso fraquejar entrelaçando a cintura da garota que ainda não tivera oportunidade de fitar a face. Hermione abafava seus gritos de dor pelo braço contorcido em suas costas e a varinha que pendia de sua mão. Estava sem defesas, mas não se renderia.

- Me largue, Malfoy. Está me machucando.

**Eu senti que meus joelhos estavam pendendo para o chão, de forma que eu estava me desequilibrando cada vez mais. E essa reação havia sido espontânea, quando eu ouvi a voz dela, em meus ouvidos. Era Hermione Granger quem eu estava segurando firme pela cintura e mantendo seu braço preso as suas costas, de forma que ela não pudesse usar a varinha contra mim. Era Hermione Granger que havia tentado me matar, e eu não podia estar mais contente que fosse ela. **

- Eu disse pra me largar!!

Hermione gritou em alto e bom som, esperando que dessa vez ele entendesse e desfizesse aquele silêncio. A castanha precisava mais do que tudo se soltar por si própria. Foi quando Hermione puxou seu braço de trás de suas costas e sentiu estar caindo para trás de forma que não havia como impedir a queda. Draco caia sobre ela e, em questões de segundos, todo o seu peso sonserino já estava a esmagando no chão de mármore, enquanto a varinha de Draco escapava de sua mão e o deixava vulnerável.

- Granger. – a voz de Draco saíra sofrida naquele momento. – Sai de cima da minha mão! Depressa.

Hermione não tinha como fazer isso, o peso dele a estava esmagando. Draco, de repente, saiu de cima dela e tinha expressões contorcidas de dor. Ela realmente estava caída sobre a mão dele, a mesma que a havia segurado firme pela cintura e imprensado seu corpo ao dele, impedindo-a de qualquer reação. A castanha percebeu o que estava acontecendo e retirou seu corpo de cima do pulso de Draco, tratando de erguer-se do chão o mais rápida possível, empunhando a varinha na direção do sonserino.

- Largue essa droga, Granger. – Draco percebeu a varinha em sua direção. – Você acabou de quebrar meu pulso, sua estúpida.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Hermione estava ofegante.

Sua mão tremia com o medo que estava correndo por sua espinha, mas tinha Draco muito bem imunizado a sua frente.

- O que VOCÊ esta fazendo aqui? – Draco retribuiu com a mesma pergunta. – Surtou de vez ou o quê? Estava indo na direção errada.

- Onde eles estão, Malfoy? O que você fez com eles? – sua voz era firme, mas o nó prendia o ar em sua garganta.

- De quem está falando, garota? Você quase me matou e acabou de quebrar meu pulso, pode por favor tirar essa coisa da minha cara?

A varinha de Hermione estava cada vez mais próxima do rosto de Draco, mas ela tremia com aquela aproximação. Draco ainda estava sentado ao chão, com o pulso envolto em seu peito e os olhares atentos à varinha. Hermione poderia tentar matá-lo novamente?

**Pela primeira vez, eu acho que não vou morrer. **

- Direção errada, Granger. Está querendo se matar, por acaso? Você não tem noção da quantidade de comensais ali...

E apontou para a direção de onde ele vinha, a direção em que Hermione seguia. Mas ela não estava preocupada com isso, tudo o que queria era saber se Harry ainda estava vivo, se seus amigos ainda estavam vivos.

- Devolva minha varinha, por favor? – Draco quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez.

Hermione o fitava, mas não que estivesse realmente atenta ao que ele estava dizendo. Seus olhares estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos, em suas lamentações por não ter sido eficiente e protegido seus amigos. Draco a fitava com o cenho franzido, tentando entender aquele silêncio. Podia notar a varinha tremendo na mão de Hermione e deixou escapar um sorriso divertido por isso.

- Aqui não é lugar pra você, Granger, volte e fique em segurança.

Hermione ainda não o estava escutando, sua mão tremendo cada vez mais e seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. Draco não entendia, mas ainda temia o que a grifinoria seria capaz. Foi quando notou sua varinha, próxima dali, caída ao lado dos pés de Hermione e ainda inteira. Draco esticou sua mão saudável em direção a sua varinha, e notou um dos pés da castanha se movimentar depressa em direção a sua mão. Muito desesperado, retirou a mão dali e a trouxe em segurança para seu corpo.

- Se tentar me mutilar dessa forma eu vou pedir que me jogue um avada antes. – Draco estava furioso.

Hermione estava atenta, sim, a tudo o que ele fazia.

- Pode me devolver a varinha, Granger. Estamos nos arriscando aqui, se não percebeu isso.

- Eu é que estou me arriscando, Malfoy. Eu deveria acabar com você.

- Não faça isso, ok? – agora sua voz era quase uma súplica. – Vamos sair daqui depressa.

Dito isto, Draco ainda dera uma última fitada em Hermione, antes de esticar sua mão rápida e alcançar sua varinha, trazendo-a para seu peito depois disso. Hermione percebeu o vacilo, mas antes que pudesse tentar qualquer coisa, sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés e uma leve pontada em suas têmporas, seguida de uma dor de cabeça que ainda lhe renderia muito.

**-- CONTINUA --**

_N/A: Oii!! Primeira fic que eu posto aqui no Ffnet!! E bem, eu precisei de um tutorial pra conseguir usar o site!haua... espero comentários ok?! Digam o que estão achando... !! Daí eu posto os próximos!! \o/ desde já agradeço qualquer um que vier aqui comentar!! bjusss_


	2. A prisão perfeita

**CAPITULO 2**

**A prisão perfeita**

Algo havia acontecido naquele exato momento, e eles não tinham a menor idéia de como tinham ido parar naquele lugar. De todos os lugares possíveis em que poderiam estar, era justo na biblioteca de Hogwarts que eles se encontravam transportados para lá em questão de segundos sem nem terem tempo de agir contra.

- Malfoy, o que você fez, seu idiota?

A voz de Hermione era gritante, ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava manter a cabeça livre das dores e as pontadas em suas têmporas. Draco ainda estava caído ao chão, com seu pulso torcido ainda preso em seu peito e seguro ali. Observou muito rapidamente o local e o reconheceu no mesmo instante, sem entender como havia se locomovido até lá.

- O que eu fiz? – Draco agora a fitava.- Nada, Granger.

E, com um impulso rápido, o sonserino se ergueu do chão e se pôs a caminhar pelo local, seguindo em direção à porta de carvalho que dava acesso à saída da biblioteca. Não havia explicações para aquela aparatação.

- Me tira daqui, agora! Você não podia fazer isso. – Hermione estava furiosa

A castanha tinha sua varinha ainda em punho, olhares de profundo ódio e uma vontade intensa de afundar seus dedos na cara do sonserino que estava há alguns metros de distância dela. As coisas não estavam saindo como o planejado, não era ali que ela deveria estar. Seu plano era seguir o rumo dos comensais e proteger seus amigos e seu namorado das ameaças que eles representavam. Não que ela fosse fazer isso sozinha, mas sua ajuda contribuiria de forma considerável. E agora estava presa em uma biblioteca com um dos seus "inimigos mortais".

_Eu poderia estar presa aqui com qualquer um, Merlim, mas por que justo com Draco Malfoy? _

Draco, por sua vez, tinha na face uma expressão de um completo misto de dúvidas e curiosidade. Não havia provocado aquilo, mas certamente alguém deveria ter feito. O sonserino analisava as portas, há uma distancia razoável das mesmas, até que, parecendo criar coragem, se aproximou o bastante delas para encostar os dedos na maçaneta e tentar abrí-las. Sua mão saudável travava uma batalha sangrenta com uma simples maçaneta de ferro, enquanto ele jogava seus quadris de encontro a porta, forçando-a a abrir. Mas nada, nenhum progresso em suas tentativas. Continuou forçando a maçaneta, agora um tanto mais forte, e agradecia por ser destro, uma vez que tinha o pulso esquerdo torcido. Sua mão fragilizada segurava a varinha de uma forma um tanto desajeitada já que não havia muita coordenação motora com a mesma, mas foi capaz de lançar alguns feitiços básicos para tentar destrancar a porta. Hermione observava a tudo muito atenta, esperançosa de que conseguissem sair dali. Cada segundo que se passava era uma ponta de esperança que se esvaia do peito da castanha.

- Malfoy, por que você tinha que fazer isso? – Hermione voltara a gritar.

Estava desesperada, desejava mais do que tudo realizar o plano que tinha em mente. Mas estar ali, presa, não ajudava em nada.

- Eu não fiz nada, garota. Não percebeu que foi uma cilada?!

Draco retirou seus olhares da porta e os lançou direto em Hermione, assustando-a pela intensidade da raiva que emanava deles. Draco Malfoy representava algum perigo para ela? Hermione simplesmente queria acreditar que não.

_Por que ele ainda não tentou um avada ou qualquer outro feitiço do gênero contra mim? _

- Eu sei que você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy, eu vi quando você movimentou a varinha. – Hermione tinha a voz decidida. - Você fez de propósito, Malfoy.

Draco revirou os olhos uma vez, jogando seu corpo contra a porta mais uma vez e se dando por derrotado novamente. Voltou a fitá-la, seus olhos inexpressivos, agora.

- E por que eu faria isso, Granger? Por que eu ia querer ficar preso dentro dessa biblioteca com uma grifinoriazinha estúpida e histérica?

- Porque você é um bruxo das trevas maligno que quer me impedir de lutar contra Voldemort. – Hermione tinha plena certeza de tudo o que dizia.

Draco precisou revirar os olhos novamente, agora muito mais incrédulo das coisas que estava ouvindo. Novamente, estava sendo confundido com um comensal, o que ele simplesmente não era, e precisava provar isso, mais uma vez.

- Como você conseguiu criar uma história estúpida dessas num momento como esse, Granger?

Hermione ponderou a situação, observando rapidamente o ambiente a sua volta e percebendo que estavam a sós ali. Isso já deveria significar muito, era um sonserino que dividia o local com ela. Mas por alguma razão estava começando a perder o medo de estar tão próxima dele e ser um alvo tão fácil naquele momento. Se ele quisesse matá-la, certamente teria tentado isso há muito mais tempo. Mesmo com um pulso aparentemente torcido, ele teria empunhado a varinha muito facilmente e a estuporado em questão de segundos, talvez milésimos.

- Malfoy, eu falo sério. – sua voz agora era fraca. - Existe uma guerra lá em baixo e não podemos ficar aqui...

- E porque não acredita em mim pelo menos uma vez? – Draco também tinha a voz fraca, arrastada, cansado. - Nós somos peças importantes nessa guerra, óbvio que estão tentando nos afastar dela.

Havia sido uma conclusão lógica, na verdade, havia muito mais do que lógica naquilo tudo. Era tudo tão óbvio e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo tão estranho. Não havia explicações para estarem ali, mas alguém certamente havia planejado aquilo.

Draco voltou sua atenção para a porta e a analisou atentamente, como se estivesse conseguindo ver através dela. Hermione não entendia como aquilo podia ter acontecido, mas a falta de defesa os havia colocado juntos em um mesmo ambiente.

- Você tem certeza de que não tem nada a ver com isso, Malfoy?

A castanha ainda estava intrigada, e completamente amedrontada. Se Draco não havia provocado aquilo, certamente havia alguém por trás, e esse pensamento a fazia sentir como se estivessem, agora, correndo muito mais riscos de quando estavam expostos em meio a um corredor.

- Pare de ficar me acusando injustamente, Granger, e me ajude a sair daqui.

Draco agora voltava a tentar forçar a porta e a maçaneta da mesma, sem o menor sucesso, como antes. Hermione o observava aterrorizada com a força com que ele colidia contra aporta, mas agradecia por ele estar mesmo tentando tirá-los dali.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia de como sair daqui, Malfoy. – estava quase em desespero com essa conclusão.

Draco a fitou uma última vez, muito rapidamente, antes de perder seus olhares no que Hermione podia jurar estar do outro lado daquela porta, embora soubesse que o sonserino não tinha poderes algum para esse tipo de façanha.

- Talvez porque não dê pra sairmos daqui, Granger. – mais uma conclusão, agora mais óbvia do que nunca.

- Como assim não dá? Nós precisamos sair, Malfoy...

Hermione soltou a queixa em um tom alto o suficiente para que Hogwarts inteira escutasse, embora soubesse que todos estavam mais preocupados em manter suas cabeças em seus pescoços do que prestar algum tipo de atenção à algum grito vindo de algum canto se não dos comensais tentando destruí-los.

- Se continuar tentando danificar minha audição eu juro que estuporo você agora mesmo. – Draco estava irritado.

Os cabelos loiros platinados do sonserino caiam desajeitados sobre a face do mesmo, de modo que sua visão embaçava com a presença deles. Estavam desalinhados sobre a cabeça, assim como o seu uniforme. Suas condições físicas, naquele momento, eram deploráveis, e Hermione podia dizer isto muito facilmente. A castanha tinha os cachos ainda muito bem modelados, sabia que o efeito de suas poções capilares permaneceriam mesmo a custo de obstáculos, mas seu uniforme estava completamente detonado. Sua saia estava desalinhada, sua camisa branca escolar de botões estava suja e a gravata frouxa em seu pescoço. Boa parte de sua meia-calça preta estava, agora, rasgada, de forma que revelava partes de suas pernas, como parte de suas coxas e tornozelos. Ainda havia sangue escorrendo em sua testa e a ardência parecia retornar agora ainda mais forte. Draco estava quase igualmente em péssimas condições, visto que seu pulso ainda estava torcido e as caretas de dor do mesmo mostravam que não estava sendo agradável essa experiência.

- Tente, e vai se arrepender amargamente de uma estupidez dessas.

A voz de Hermione quebrou um silêncio que havia se estendido por longos segundos desde a ameaça do sonserino. Draco parecia intrigado com aquilo, não estava esperando resposta alguma à ameaça.

- Eu só me arrependo de uma coisa, Granger... – sua voa agora era arrastada, com um tom de rudeza na mesma. - Ter cruzado com você por esses corredores.

Hermione sentiu seus nervos à flor da pele e uma vontade imensa de jogar algum feitiço eficiente sobre o sonserino. Mas havia algo que a alertava para não tentar nada disso. As expressões de ambos eram de completa fúria, mas o encontro de seus olhares causava um tipo de desconforto desconhecido até então.

- Se não tivesse tomado o meu tempo, não estaríamos aqui, agora. – Hermione protestou, ainda com a varinha apontada na direção dele.

- Se tivesse me ouvido quando disse no quão perigoso eram aqueles corredores...

Mas Draco não precisou concluir para que Hermione entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Draco se afastou da porta e se direcionou para uma mesa próxima, encostando cansado na mesma, ignorando completamente a quantidade infinita de cadeiras ali, onde poderia descansar o corpo por alguns segundos.

- Se tivesse me ouvido Granger, eles não teriam nos feito cair nessa cilada... – Draco completou a frase anterior, após algum tempo de silêncio.

Hermione caminhou sorrateira na direção dele, varinha em punhos e cenhos franzidos. Alguns fechos de luz entravam pelas vidraças da biblioteca, a Lua estava cheia e era a única responsável pela iluminação do local. Estava difícil visualizar com clareza a face de Draco, mas Hermione conseguia fazê-lo cada vez que se aproximava mais dele.

- "Eles" não "teriam"? - sua voz era baixa, agora, não havia necessidade para gritos. - E quem poderia ter feito isso, Malfoy?

- Madame Pince, Granger. – Draco sorriu de sua própria piada.

Hermione não pareceu achar a menor graça da piada, apenas apontou a varinha ainda mais na direção dele, como se não tivesse direcionado-a para canto algum desde o inicio. Draco percebeu a expressão de fúria da grifinória e tentou desfazer o risinho divertido de seus lábios, baixando seus olhares para a varinha e lembrando de quando a presenciou tremer diante dele.

- Pode soltar isso, se quiser. Eu não vou estuporar você, Granger. – sorriu mais uma vez, apontando sua própria varinha na direção dela.

- Sem brincadeiras, Malfoy.

Draco revirou os olhos por algum tempo, entediado com toda a postura de Hermione, ele representava mesmo tanto perigo assim?

- Comensais, é lógico. Tentando nos impedir de lutar.

Por fim, Draco respondera a pergunta anterior de Hermione, com a voz baixa e os olhares dispersos no chão abaixo de seus pés. Seu pulso ainda latejava quase tão forte quanto antes, mas era como se não sentisse mais dores. Estava se acostumando com as fraturas e a condição de agora.

Hermione o fitou, pensativa e séria, por algum tempo, baixando, finalmente, sua guarda. Baixou a varinha e se aproximou ainda mais do sonserino, de modo que pudesse visualizar melhor sua face, sobe a luz do luar que invadia o lugar.

- O que, exatamente, nos impede de sair daqui, Malfoy?

Draco ergueu seus olhares no mesmo momento e fez com que eles se encontrassem com os de Hermione, de modo que puderam se fitar muito nitidamente por alguns longos segundos, antes de Draco formular a resposta correta para aquela indagação.

- Feitiços.

Uma resposta curta, e que simplificava toda a situação. Era isso que Draco havia concluído quando observou, atento, a porta e quando percebeu que seus feitiços não estavam sendo suficientes para desfazer o que estava mantendo a porta extremamente lacrada.

Hermione estava impaciente, o nó voltava a se formar em sua garganta e isso indicava que mais uma onda de histeria estava prestes a atingi-la.

- Malfoy, um bruxo das trevas deve saber como desfazer esses feitiços.

Draco gargalhou alto e a fitou-o com expressões de profunda incredulidade. Estava acostumado a escutar aquilo, mas num momento como aquele, havia sido ainda mais divertido do que em qualquer outra situação.

- "Um bruxo das trevas"? – o sonserino a observava atento. - Repita isso e eu mesmo me encarrego do avada que Voldemort desejaria jogar em você, Granger.

A castanha não gostara muito da ameaça, como das outras vezes, mas estava captando o espírito esportivo de Draco e não se deixaria abalar por um simples jogo de ameaças. Forçou um sorriso falso e o fitou o mais séria que pôde, mostrando que nada do que ele dissesse ou tentasse iria amedrontá-la... ao menos não mais do que ela já estava com o rumo que sua vida havia tomado.

- Muito engraçado, mas essa sua cara pálida não me assusta nem um pouco, Malfoy.

- É mesmo? Que bom, porque eu não tô aqui pra assustar ninguém mesmo. – e desfez o sorriso de sua face ligeiro. - Na verdade, eu nem deveria estar aqui.

Hermione soltou um riso alto e despejou olhares grosseiros diretos em Draco.

- Idem, Malfoy! – e desfez o sorriso, voltando a fitar a porta um pouco distante dali. - Mas já que está, arranje um jeito de nos tirar daqui.

- E por que eu que tenho que fazer isso?

- Porque você é um cavalheiro, Malfoy. – sorriu irônica, esperando por uma reação grosseira da parte dele.

Por alguma razão,os dois estavam mantendo uma conversa civilizada, embora houvessem ameaças e ironias em todas as suas palavras. Mas já não havia mais varinhas apontadas e nem demonstrações físicas de superioridade. Draco não ousaria machucar Hermione, não era esse o seu plano, nunca fora. Mas, desde o inicio, era essa a intenção de Hermione: machucá-lo. Para ela, ele só significava perigo e risco, e o aniquilaria de seu caminho se isso fosse necessário.

- Ah, agora eu sou um cavalheiro é?! – Draco sorriu, irônico, observando-a por alguns instantes. - Minutos atrás eu era um... bruxo das trevas.

E, dizendo isto, Draco ergueu sua varinha na altura da face de Hermione, apontando-a cada vez mais na direção dela, com um riso divertido nos lábios, ainda em sua posição de antes, apoiado contra a mesa. Provocou, com a sua brincadeira, uma reação de recuo de Hermione, que já se afastava consideravelmente dele.

- Tire essa varinha da minha cara, Malfoy. – ordenou, furiosa.

- Só estou fazendo o que bruxos das trevas fazem... - e se encaminhou na direção dela.

Draco conseguiu assustá-la quando agiu daquela forma. Seu caminhar pesado na direção de Hermione estava provocando alguns arrepios na castanha, que estava lutando para não transparecer o quanto temia qualquer tipo de reação do sonserino. A fama de Draco durante anos não deixou a desejar, mas isso não significava que ele possuía uma fama aceitável. Na verdade, Draco sempre foi um predador constante na vida de Hermione, desde seus primeiros dias naquela escola, quando cruzava seus caminhos com ele e travava batalha verbais com o mesmo. Aquilo podia machucar mais do que avadas e crucius, mas ela nunca deixaria que ele desconfiasse disso. Hermione era madura agora, tinha a consciência de seus atos e a responsabilidade de uma bruxa sábia. Agora, ela não se abalava por tão pouco.

- Então me diga quando eu devo rir, certo?! – a castanha ironizou, ainda recuando.

- Sem graça você, Granger.

Draco ainda se aproximava dela, com a varinha apontada em sua direção. O que ele realmente estava pretendendo com aquilo, a castanha ainda tinha dúvidas. Mas se era apenas uma brincadeira, desejava que ele não brincasse com feitiços também.

Por fim, o sonserino se rendeu de seu joguinho e, desfazendo um sorriso irônico de seus lábios, deu lugar a um sorriso divertido, discreto, enquanto desviava seu caminho em direção à uma das vidraças da biblioteca, avistando a floresta ao longe, a lua cheia ao alto e intermináveis feixes de luz por todo o jardim abaixo de onde estavam.

*---*---*---*

**Eu só desejava saber onde Pansy está nesse momento. Se está em segurança, na torre sonserina, ou se está tentado enfrentar os comensais como muitos alunos estão fazendo antes de eu vir parar aqui, nessa biblioteca. Eu sinceramente desejava estar com ela quando esses comensais imundos invadiram o castelo e me forçaram a perdê-la de vista. Blás cuidará dela, eu tenho essa certeza. Mas e quanto a Granger? Quem cuidará dela? Potter deve estar preocupado, sabe que a Intragável não se manteria em sua torre enquanto ele se arriscava com Voldemort. Eu sinceramente não desejava estar no lugar dele, eu provavelmente morreria de remorsos se algo acontecesse a ela, se eu sentisse por ela o mesmo que ele sentia. O mesmo que eu queria poder sentir por Pansy. Amá-la não era o suficiente, eu não sentia mais nada além disso, e eu nem tinha mesmo certeza se o que pulsava em meu peito era amor ou algum outro tipo de sentimento. Eu queria protegê-la, manter seus ossos em seu corpo, mas eu não sentiria remorsos se algo acontecesse a Pansy. Eu a amava, acima de tudo, mais pelo que Pasnsy era do que pelo que ela representava para mim. Eu posso sentir os olhos da Granger me espreitando curiosos enquanto eu observo os jardins abaixo da vidraça. Posso imaginar as perguntas que ela está desejando me fazer, e eu posso sentir um medo terrível de ter que respondê-las. **

- Malfoy.

Hermione o chamou, com a voz sussurrante, aproximando-se cada vez mais dele, de forma que não precisava aumentar seu tom para a conversa que pretendia iniciar.

- Você o viu? Antes de... cruzarmos nossos caminhos. – tinha a voz embargada, embora não chorasse... ainda. – Você viu o Harry... lutando, Malfoy?

**Ela fez a pergunta que eu não desejava responder a ela. Eu responderia, se eu não estivesse sentindo o que eu estou sentindo agora. Poderia ser pena? Compaixão? Poderia ser qualquer coisa... mas eu não quero admitir. Eu poderia ousar do momento para magoá-la, para feri-la, para humilhá-la. Havia uma resposta para aquela pergunta, mas eu queria ignorar. **

- Sabe se existe alguma saída... de emergências aqui?

Uma pergunta em vez de uma resposta. Era com Draco Malfoy que Hermione estava tentando trocar palavras. A castanha balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando que Draco se afastasse dali. O sonserino procurava por qualquer porta que poderia existir escondida atrás de estantes e balcões, mas não havia passagem alguma para que eles pudessem sair dali. Estava frustrado, sabia que estavam perdendo uma guerra e arriscando suas vidas presos naquela biblioteca.

- Malfoy, você deve estar curtindo com a minha cara, só pode. – virou-se, irritada, na direção dele.

- E por que eu perderia meu tempo nisso?

O loiro não esperava que ela se recuperasse tão rápido de seu transe momentâneo, mas tinha de desviar os pensamentos dela das perguntas que ele não responderia.

- Você fez de propósito, só pra me impedir de derrotar Voldemort. – Hermione concluiu suas suspeitas.

Estava mesmo certa do que estava dizendo. Mas Draco só conseguia achar graça naquilo tudo. Ria divertido, enquanto lutava com um balcão procurando por alguma passagem secreta, talvez.

- Por que eu faria isso, Granger? Eu também luto do seu lado, esqueceu disso?

E dizendo isto, a fitou muito sério e curioso, esperando ansioso pela reação dela. A grifinória sabia que ele lutava ao lado dela, sabia de sua participação na Ordem, sabia que ele não possuía marca alguma?

_Eu não queria, mas agora eu precisava acreditar. Draco Malfoy realmente lutava no mesmo lado que eu. Harry havia me dito algo sobe isso, mas eu nunca quis acreditar numa loucura dessas. E agora eu tinha certeza, porque eu podia ver sinceridade nas palavras dele, nos olhares dele. Eu sabia que ele estava esperando pela minha reação, que ele estava esperando que eu soltasse algum tipo de gargalhada e pedisse para ele parar de brincadeiras. Mas eu não faria isso, eu acreditava nele. E, pela primeira vez, eu estava completamente segura com ele naquela sala. _

- Talvez porque você tenha resolvido mudar de lado, Malfoy. – sorriu, como se houvesse conquistado vitória. - Simples.

- Você é pirada, Granger. – Draco sorriu também, desistindo de sua caçada por portas e passagens.

Só havia, realmente, uma saída, e era aquela porta de carvalho que ele teria que tentar destrancar. Mas podia sentir os feitiços pulsando por elas, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Apontou sua varinha novamente para a porta, a uma distância razoável, ponderando o feitiço que usaria para tentar destravá-la. Estava concentrado na façanha, aproveitando o momento em que Hermione fazia silêncio. Até que...

- Ahá!!

Draco deu um salto para trás, assustado, apertando com mais força do que deveria a varinha em seu pulso torcido. Por alguma razão, estava se recusando a inutilizar aquele braço e, com isso, estava conseguindo deixar de sentir o latejo e se acostumando com as pontadas e o crescente inchaço.

- Quer parar de tentar me assustar, Granger?

- Eu já entendi tudo, Malfoy. – Hermione tinha a voz decidida, olhares e expressões sérias. - É um plano, não é? Algo como despistar a sangue-ruim e o amiguinho ruivo para deixar Harry mais vulnerável. Saquei!

Draco precisou arregalar os olhos por alguns segundos para digerir toda a informação e, caindo em si, a fitou ainda com o cenho franzido e curioso pelo o que ela diria a seguir.

- Então quer dizer que é isso que eles estão tentando fazer com você? – tinha agora um meio sorriso . - E o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Não, Malfoy, é você quem está tentando fazer isso comigo. – Hermione esclareceu, aproximando-se dele. - Porque você é das trevas, agora.

- Então me responde, eu não seria mais útil se estivesse entre eles e não aqui trancado com a "sangue-ruim"?

Draco endireitou seu corpo para observá-la melhor, aquelas conclusões estavam se tornando interessantes.

- Não me ofenda. – Disse Hermione,ameaçando empunhar a varinha novamente.

- Mas foi você quem se ofendeu primeiro. – fez uma expressão de indignação.

- E depois, você só está aqui pra tomar conta de mim.

Hermione concluiu, por fim, dando-lhe as costas e se afastando dele, seguindo para um estante de livros próxima. Draco estava se divertindo com as suposições da grifinória.

- Ah, é?! Por quê? – acompanhou a castanha com os olhares. - Preciso trocar sua fralda, passar talquinho?

- Isso soou pornográfico, Malfoy. – fez uma expressão de repulsa.

- Que seja! - e sorriu, muito largamente.

_Como ele pode sorrir numa hora dessas? Eu estava falando sério, quanto ao fato de ser um plano, de tudo isto ser planejado. Certo, não existe muita possibilidade de isto ser verdade, mas me pareceu uma suposição muito aceitável. Mas Draco Malfoy estava tirando sarro de minhas conclusões. Certo, eu só estou tentando culpá-lo por isso tudo, porque eu preciso de um culpado. Não posso simplesmente cruzar meus braços e esperar que o dia amanheça, que os comensais terminem o que vieram fazer, simplesmente não posso permitir que Voldemort vença essa guerra estúpida, que ele derrote meu Harry. Não. Eu naõ tenho a menor idéia do que está acontecendo com Harry, mas eu sei que Malfoy sabe. Porque será que eu tenho a impressão de que ele está me poupando de algo? _

- O que vamos fazer, Malfoy?

Hermione indagou, após alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Por que você também não se esforça e sugere alguma coisa? – estava irritado, agora.

Draco era o único ali que estava se esforçando para encontrar possíveis saídas naquela biblioteca. Mesmo que ele estivesse falhando constantemente.

- Talvez porque eu não tenha nenhuma idéia.

- A fama de sabe-tudo era só fachada, não é?! – e sorriu, mais uma vez, com sua piada.

- Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, Malfoy.

A cada novo minuto tudo escurecia cada vez mais. A lua já não era mais suficiente para iluminar o local e a brisa gelada já invadia sem permissão algumas brechas de algumas persianas ao longe, em janelas ao alto. Nenhum casaco, nenhuma capa para aquecê-los, e uma noite estava se encaminhando cada vez mais depressa até eles. Precisavam fazer algo que os tirassem dali.

- É mesmo?! Pois eu deveria estar, no mínimo, nervoso, porque vou ter que ficar aqui preso com você. – e soltou um suspiro de indignação.

- Essa vai ser minha pior experiência. – suspirou, também, apoiando-se contra a instante e fitando o local, desanimada.

- Confessa, Granger. – Draco sorriu, fitando-a . - Isso era tudo o que você queria, não é ?

_E eu ainda posso me sentir segura com um trasgo desses? Merlim, desde quando Draco Malfoy é algum tipo de poço de segurança? _

- Ficar trancada com você? – Hermione franziu o cenho, incrédula. - Merlim, prefiro o crucius.

Draco sorriu, imaginando que se fosse realmente um comensal, aquele tipo de súplica seria atendido muito facilmente. Mas machucá-la era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça, agora.

- Cuidado, Granger, com as coisas que pede, eu ainda sou um bruxo das trevas, esqueceu?!

- Há Há !

A risada irônica da castanha ecoou feroz pela sala que, por estar completamente vazia, fazia com que o eco soasse muito mais alto do que o normal. Mas isso não havia assustado Draco em nada, só o deixado ainda mais divertido e disposto a irritá-la.

- E eu não estava falando de mim, estava falando sobre você ficar trancada em uma biblioteca. – sorriu, vitorioso.

- Ah... até que não é tão mal assim. – e demonstrou ter entendido, por fim, o que ele estava tentando dizer. - Posso arremessar alguns livros na sua cabeça.

E, dizendo isto, Hermione apanhou um livro próximo da mesma estante em que estava encostada, direcionando-o na direção de Draco e tomando impulso para isso.

- Nem pense nisso, Granger.

Draco tentava se proteger de todas as formas possíveis, colocando as mãos sobre a face e esperando que ela errasse a pontaria.

- Tarde demais, já pensei. – impulsionou ainda mais até que...

Draco a impediu de tacar-lhe o livro em sua direção, apontando sua varinha na direção de Hermione. Um livro não seria páreo para uma varinha, e para um "bruxo das trevas" muito menos. Com um aceno e algumas palavras, Draco conseguiu fazer com que o livro que Hermione segurava voasse para longe imediatamente.

- Então vamos duelar, é isso? – Hermione retirou sua varinha depressa.

- Deixa de bobagens, Granger.

Agora, estavam apontando suas próprias varinhas um em direção ao outro. Havia uma única certeza em suas faces: se algum deles tentasse algum feitiço, o outro ousaria da magia para sua própria proteção, mesmo que isso representasse arriscar suas vidas.

Mas nenhum deles estava realmente cogitando essa idéia estúpida. Não poderiam se deter em discussões inúteis quando estavam prestes a passar uma noite inteira presos naquele lugar.

- Eu duelaria, se fosse contra Voldemort. – Draco direcionou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- Está com medo que eu possa derrotá-lo, Malfoy.

- Eu só não duelo com mulheres. – e sorriu, baixando sua varinha. - Detesto parecer covarde.

- Unf!

Hermione se deu por vencida, finalmente, abaixando sua varinha também. Se ele não duelaria, ela não o forçaria a isso.

A noite, agora, estava cada vez mais próxima. A lua, ao longe, brilhante, inebriava Hermione por completo. Fazia a castanha lembrar que havia uma guerra e que aquele não era o lugar onde deveriam estar.

- Podemos sair pelas janelas, Malfoy.

Dizendo isto, Hermione se aproxima da mesma vidraça em que Draco havia se postado a observar os jardins. Tinha os olhos brilhantes e tudo caia perfeitamente como uma possível solução para os problemas.

- E quebrar a cara lá em baixo? – Draco comentou, seguindo-a.

- Não me parece muito alto.

E, encurvando-se um pouco para a frente, Hermione tentou medir com seu olhar a real altura de onde estavam. Definitivamente, parecia muito alto. O jardim estava pequeno diante dos olhos dela, iluminado pelos feixes de luz e as silhuetas minúsculas do que ela podia prever serem comensais.

- Então acabei de decidir: você vai primeiro, e me diz como é a queda. – Draco sorriu.

E, aproximando-se ainda mais, faz menção de tentar erguê-la no colo, segurando sua cintura e tentando flexioná-la para que pudesse pegá-la. Hermione protestou, afastando-se dele no mesmo instante e apontando sua varinha de forma que pudesse mantê-lo longe.

- Deixe de bobagens, Malfoy . – sentia o coração pulsar forte.

Não havia esperado pela brincadeira sonserina, e o susto a dominava agora. Com um movimento despreocupado, Hermione tentou apoiar-se no parapeito da janela, mas foi impedida por um grito e um puxão forte que a carregou para longe dali sem que ela pudesse ao menos protestar.

- Não toca ai não, Granger.

A castanha estava assustada, aquela reação havia sido rápida e inesperada, de forma que ela só pôde arregalar os olhos e tentar manter sua respiração constante.

- Malfoy, o que deu em você?

- As janelas também estão enfeitiçadas, veja.

Draco agarrou, próximo dali, sobre uma mesa, um exemplar de Artes das Trevas, muito ironicamente, e o impulsionou por cima de sua cabeça, atirando-o de encontro à vidraça grosseiramente. Hermione não poupou uma expressão de susto pela atitude do sonserino, mas antes que pudesse protestar ou dizer qualquer coisa, havia sido puxada novamente por Draco e, estava agora, agachada ao chão com a cabeça protegida no peito i másculo? Por essa eu não esperava. /i e pelos braços do loiro envoltos em seu corpo. Hermione sentiu algo voar por sobre sua cabeça, percebeu a corrente de ar que se formou ao seu redor e, em questão de segundos, ouviu um estrondo que, mais tarde, constatou ter sido causado pelo mesmo livro que Draco atirara contra a vidraça.

_Sim, eu seria atirada, como aquele livro, violentamente contra as estantes se eu não tivesse sido avisada a tempo de encostar um fio de cabelo se quer naquela janela. Como ele podia saber que isto aconteceria? E se minhas suspeitas de "bruxo das trevas" estivessem corretas? _

- Como sabia, Malfoy? – sua voz era sussurrante, visto que não precisava aumentá-la, estava muito próxima dele agora.

- Talvez eu conheça alguns feitiços das trevas. – e sorriu, inutilmente, afinal, ela não veria seu sorriso.

Havia uma maciez a mais nos cabelos encaracolados de Hermione, Draco podia sentir isso, com seu queixo roçando neles. Podia sentir o cheiro de essências florais, podia sentir a respiração ofegante da castanha em seu peito. Percebendo que não havia mais perigo algum, Draco afrouxou o laço que havia formado em volta dela permitindo que ela afastasse sua face de seu peito, para que pudesse fitá-lo, mesmo que a pouca iluminação não ajudasse muito. Os olhos de Hermione estavam atentos a qualquer ameaça, mas sabia que agora as únicas ameaças eram aquelas vidraças. Draco deixou que seus olhares encontrassem os da grifinória e que eles dissessem por ele o que desejavam dizer. Mas Hermione foi mais rápida, tentando controlar um meio sorriso insistente.

- Viu, eu estava certa o tempo todo.

Draco sorriu, em resposta à constatação de Hermione. Mas, rapidamente, desfaz o sorriso. Não que estivesse se repreendendo por ele, não tinha essa necessidade, por alguma razão, aquela pouca convivência com a castanha estava sendo agradável para ele. Desfez o sorriso porque havia visto um rastro de sangue escorrendo pela testa de Hermione. Instantaneamente, Draco agarrou-a pelos ombros e observou o ferimento aparentemente profundo. Hermione sentiu necessidade de procurar equilíbrio, visto que a posição de agachamento não estava ajudando muito e, pra isso, agarrou com força a camisa de Draco, trazendo-o inconscientemente para próximo dela.

- Você está sangrando, Granger.


	3. Cuidados

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Cuidados**

Hermione respirou fundo e agradeceu por aquele silêncio ter significado essa simples constatação. Por alguma razão, havia imaginado que houvesse algum motivo maior naquele transe repentino.

_Eu deveria estar me torturando por ter imaginado que uma coisa dessas podia mesmo acontecer. O quão boba eu realmente sou? Eu senti sua respiração tão descompassada, tão próxima de mim, que imaginei que ele pudesse estar travando uma batalha com uma possível intenção maior... Não, Merlin, ele nunca me beijaria. _

- Não é nada... Eu estou bem. – Disse,sorrindo fracamente.

- Melhor que meu pulso, eu aposto que sim. – Disse Draco,sorrindo e sentindo o pulso novamente latejar. – Mas mesmo assim , está sangrando.

Hermione respirou fundo, ainda tão próxima dele e segurando-o forte pela camisa. Foi quando sentiu que estava sendo puxada de volta para sua posição ereta. Draco observou mais uma vez o corte na testa dela e a quantidade considerável de sangue que estava escorrendo dali, fazendo um caminho razoável que descia pelo lado direito de sua face. Hermione sentiu o cheiro do sangue novamente e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, não evitando uma expressão nauseada. O bastante para Draco perceber que ela não estava, realmente, nada suas mãos do ombro dela e levou-as de encontro as mãos dela que seguravam com certa força a camisa dele.

Draco se afastou de Hermione e seguiu direto para o balcão de Mademe Pince, contornando-o e puxando algumas gavetas com força, de modo que elas caiam grosseiramente e derramavam todos os seus conteúdos, entre eles papéis, livros, penas, tinteiros e objetos em geral. Hermione não entendia, mas esperava que ele soubesse o que estava procurando.

- Aqui! – e sorrindo, contornou o balcão novamente, na direção de Hermione.

O sonserino carregava, agora, uma bolsa pequena que Hermione podia identificar facilmente como sendo uma bolsa de primeiros socorros. Não iria contestar a existência daquilo, ali, já que havia uma enfermaria na escola, mas agradecia a bibliotecária por mantê-la lá. Draco estava sério, como se por acaso aquele corte fosse em sua própria testa.

Sem nem mesmo pedir-lhe alguma opinião, Draco a puxou pela mão até uma cadeira próxima e fez com que ela se sentasse ali. Puxou uma para si e despejou todo o conteúdo da pequena bolsa sobre a mesa. Havia tudo o que ele precisava ali, e Hermione simplesmente não estava protestando. Sentiu a ardência, mas evitou demonstrar isso.

**Eu estou me importando com a Granger sangue-ruim. Eu realmente estou me importando com ela, e eu não sei dizer o porquê disso. É tudo confuso, e eu só queria ter certeza de que estancarei esse sangramento a tempo de evitar com que ela perca mais sangue e apague pela noite inteira. Eu não saberia o que fazer se, por alguma razão, a tivesse desacordada em meus braços. É a mesma sensação de proteção que eu sinto por Pansy, o mesmo desejo em querer todos os ossos dela em todos os seus devidos lugares. Mas eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso por alguém mais se não a tão frágil Parkinson. Mas Hermione, é, igualmente, ou talvez até mesmo mais frágil que a minha sonserina. Hermione é como uma daquelas bonecas de porcelana que você tem sempre cautela quando tenta manuseá-la, mesmo que você a deteste e deseje que ela nunca mais faça parte de sua estante, mas você nunca admitiria se descuidar dela. É assim que eu estou me sentindo. **

- Eu estou bem, de verdade. – Hermione tentou protestar, observando-o preparar os curativos.

Draco não dera ouvido a ela, apenas lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação e retornou ao que estava fazendo. Hermione podia sentir seu coração palpitar mais forte do que o normal.

_Eu podia jurar que ele está preocupado comigo. O que foi esse olhar? Como ele conseguiu invadir minha alma desse jeito? Meu coração está batendo forte ou é só impressão minha? Ou será que ele só está tentando bombear mais quantidade de sangue que possa repor todo o sangue que eu já perdi? Eu senti algo gelado tocar meu corte e não pude evitar estremecer com o contato. Ele está realmente, cuidando de mim. E está sendo cuidadoso como se eu fosse algum tipo de vidro que ameaçaria se transformar em cacos no menor dos descuidos. Sua respiração vem de encontro a minha face, ele consegue ser mais alto que eu mesmo estando nós dois sentados. Fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes sentindo a ardência em meu corte e tentando esquecer que era meu inimigo quem estava cuidando de mim, e não o meu namorado. O cara que eu tanto repudiei estava fazendo um perfeito papel de namorado, e eu pensei no quão bom seria se ele alcançasse esse posto... tê-lo sempre a toda disposição. Eu lembrei do quão bom foi sentir os seus músculos peitorais contra minha face, quando ele me colocou em seu peito, tentando me proteger do livro que nos acertaria em cheio. E pensei que, mesmo que aquele risco fosse o mais idiota de todos, ele havia me protegido por mais de uma vez, mesmo que estivéssemos presos em uma biblioteca e longe de qualquer comensal que fosse. Então, eu pensei que ele estava cobrindo o papel de Harry, por ser exatamente isso que ele faria: me protegeria. Mas agora não há Harry algum, só existem meus pensamentos infantis e mãos que estão... acariciando meus cabelos? Ele está mesmo acariciando meus cabelos? Eu simplesmente estou me recusando a constatar isso. Na verdade, eu estou temendo interromper o momento. Está sendo perfeito demais para que eu tentasse estragá-lo. _

- Como conseguiu se machucar? – a voz de Draco a acordou de um súbito transe mental.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes e ajustou seu olhar para poder fitá-lo nos olhos. Estava cada vez mais escuro ali, suas mãos postas sobre seu colo e os arrepios ouriçando seus pelos. Seria o frio? Ou aquele toque... carinhoso.

- Er... eu... – era difícil concentrar-se em uma resposta com aquelas mãos em seus cabelos, com aqueles olhares aprofundando nos seus. – Um comensal.

Hermione sorriu, envergonhada com a confissão. Draco pareceu sério diante da revelação, frisando as sobrancelhas e deslizando a mão que acariciava seu cabelo pelo braço da garota e pousando por ali mesmo.

- Pode me explicar isso?

_Promete que volta a tocar meus cabelos? Não... sua idiota... ele nem se quer percebeu que estava fazendo isso. _

- Humm... – e ponderou, por alguns instantes. – Encontrei um, sabe, pelo meu caminho. Fui arremessada contra uma escadaria, só isso.

E sorriu, como se a história fosse mesmo muito divertida. Draco era o único ali que não conseguia ver graça alguma naquilo. Nenhum sorriso, nenhuma expressão divertida. Hermione desfez seu sorriso o mais depressa que pôde e esperou que ele a xingasse ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Era assim que conversas civilizadas entre eles sempre terminavam.

**Como ela pode achar isso divertido? Eu esperava, em começo de conversa, que ela fosse dizer ter tropeçado nos próprios pés e caído sobre algo pontiagudo. Mas não ter sido atacada por um comensal. A Hermione Granger frágil podia ser mais valente que qualquer sonserino, eu estou quase certo disso. Mas eu não consigo esquecer a forma como a mão dela havia tremido, antes de estarmos presos aqui, segurando a varinha em minha direção. Ela acreditava mesmo que eu era um comensal, e eu a estava amedrontando caído no chão e com um punho torcido. Eu não sabia como, nem porque, mas estou me sentindo bem, sabendo que aquele comensal imundo não tirou a vida dela. Eu me sinto bem por saber que ela não partiria o coração de ninguém, nenhum de seus admiradores, de seus amigos grifinórios e nem mesmo o coração de quem a ama de verdade. Eu estava me sentindo invejoso com esses pensamentos. Eu queria ter uma amiga tão valente quando a Granger parecia ser. Eu tinha um amigo: covarde. Eu queria ter uma namorada que me amasse profundamente e que eu tivesse certeza de que estaria naquela guerra lutando por mim. Hermione pretendia lutar pelo Potter, e ele estava lutando por ela. Mas eu não queria exatamente ser ele, eu queria ser eu mesmo, e tê-la só para mim. Eu observei por alguns segundos a face dela, nas palmas de minhas mãos, e eu não estou mais me importando se uma delas estava com o punho torcido, eu só quero apreciá-la o quanto eu pudesse sem que ela percebesse. Os olhares dela estão penetrando tão fundo minha alma que eu posso sentir meus pecados sendo revelados. Eu sei que ela está percebendo o que está acontecendo, eu a vi franzir o cenho e me observar curiosa. Foi então que eu resolvi desfazer o momento e continuar a limpar o caminho de sangue que havia escorrido por sua face, ainda temendo quebrá-la e perdê-la de minha estante. Eu a vi fechar os olhos novamente, mas estava tão escuro que eu podia só ter confundido. Eu deixei que meu punho torcido pousasse em sua face e a trouxesse para mais próximo, buscando alguma iluminação maior. Ela não protestou. Então eu pensei que talvez pudesse beijá-la e ela nem protestaria também. **

Aquele toque estava a inebriando de uma forma que ela mesma não saberia precisar como e o quanto. Hermione havia reaberto seus olhos e agora observava os de Draco atentos aos seus lábios, de uma forma provocativa. Aquilo não significava muito, mas Hermione tinha a impressão de que alguma luta estava sendo travada dentro da cabeça dele. Sensações das quais ela não se orgulhava em nada. Então, desviando seu olhar inconscientemente, Hermione percebeu um brilho maior em um dos dedos do sonserino. Seu coração bateu forte e sentiu um nó engasgando em sua garganta. Muito rapidamente segurou a mão de Draco e a manteve a altura de seus olhos, de forma que pudesse observar o anel que reluzia em seu dedo.

_Eu não queria demonstrar nada do que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria. Eu sinceramente queria ter permanecido de olhos fechados e ignorado aquele brilho. Era um anel que ele tinha em seu dedo, e era um anel de compromisso. Eu senti como se estivesse afundando em areia movediça, como se eu estivesse perdendo o chão como quando viemos parar nessa biblioteca. Era tudo tão real e, incrivelmente, entristecedor. Eu não deveria me sentir assim. _

- Eu posso chutar? – Hermione sorriu, querendo parecer sincera.

Draco entendeu de inicio o que ela estava tentando dizer. Sua mão estava segura entre a dela e a uma altura razoável de seus olhos. Hermione começou a tatear com seus dedos o anel ao qual ela estava se referindo. Podia sentir o toque de sua decepção.

- Parkinson! – e sorriu, olhando-o fundo.

- Não é tão difícil adivinhar, não?!

**Por favor... pare de sorrir desse jeito. Você não está facilitando as coisas. Eu nunca tinha desejado beijá-la, Granger. E agora está sorrindo desse jeito, quase radiante, enquanto toca o meu anel de compromisso. Eu estou me sentindo um lixo, por ter cogitado a idéia de querer tê-la. **

- Não mesmo, Malfoy. – desfez o sorriso por algum tempo, desviando o olhar. – Sabe onde ela está agora?

Draco suspirou cansado, observando a pronuncia de cada uma daquelas palavras. Ela o estava fazendo confrontar-se com seus medos e dúvidas novamente.

- Espero que esteja em segurança. – respondeu, sério.

- Sabe onde Harry está agora? – Hermione o fitou em indagação.

Draco suspirou novamente e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, desviando os olhares para baixo. Hermione percebeu que ele ainda estava lhe escondendo alguma informação, mas aquilo era doloroso o suficiente, talvez ele estivesse fazendo algum bem a ela. Então, Hermione afundou seus dedos e entrelaçou-os à mão de Draco, cuidadosa para que não torcesse aquele punho mais do que já estava torcido. Era o mesmo cuidado que ele tivera com seu corte. Sorriu, alguns segundos, e esperou que ele voltasse a atenção para suas mãos. Draco não entendia aquela atitude, mas então sentiu seu anel colidir com algo do mesmo material, e brilhava também, à luz do luar.

- Eu também espero que ele esteja em segurança. – Hermione sorriu fracamente.

_Eu sinceramente espero que ele esteja seguro. Eu queria poder aparatar desse lugar e ir até ele. Mas não posso. Draco me observava atento agora, ele podia sentir meu anel de compromisso contra o anel dele, ele podia ver o brilho de nossos anéis, ele podia sentir minha dor e minha angústia. E eu... podia sentir as mãos deles acariciando meu cabelo novamente. Eu fechei meus olhos mais uma vez, mas então o vi desfazer o laço de nossos dedos. Imaginei que estivesse causando dor ao pulso dele, mas não, sua expressão era séria, inexpressiva até. Ele só estava se afastando de mim. Eu realmente conseguia ser inconveniente. _

Draco pegou um bandaid sobre a mesa e o colocou sobre o corte na testa de Hermione, de forma cuidadosa e sentindo seu pulso latejar novamente. Hermione percebeu isso no mesmo instante e pareceu preocupada por vê-lo sofrer de dor daquela forma.

- Eu posso tentar alguns feitiços, Malfoy...

- O quê? – assustou-se, então entendeu. – Não. Eu estou bem.

- Obrigada. – Hermione sorriu, apontando para o curativo em seu corte. – Por cuidar disso por mim.

Draco sorriu de volta, muito fracamente, e então se ergueu de seu assento, sem nem mesmo ajeitar toda a bagunça que fizera com os primeiros socorros. Hermione apalpou o curativo e sorriu satisfeita, erguendo-se também.

- Malfoy! – chamou, aproximando-se dele. – Você deve saber como desfazer os feitiços. Nas janelas, na porta... deve saber.

Draco dispersou seus olhares para ao longe e negou constantemente com sua cabeça.

- Não, não sei.

- Malfoy, está se recusando? - estava irritada com aquela negação. - Vai, se esforce, sei que consegue.

- Mexer com esses feitiços não é seguro, Granger. – tinha a voz um tanto exaltada.

- Mas você é um deles... – Hermione sorriu, esperando que ele entendesse a brincadeira.

- Repete isso mais uma vez pra ver só.

Mas Draco não havia entendido. Simplesmente havia se afastado dela e seguido até uma estante próxima.

- Parece que está se divertindo com isso tudo, Malfoy. – Hermione o seguiu.

- Claro que não, Granger, eu só...

Mas antes mesmo que Draco pudesse terminar, fora interrompido.

- Xiiii... não precisa falar mais nada.

Hermione lhe deu as costas e seguiu para uma estante mais distante ainda. Draco revirou os olhos uma vez e a observou se afastar. Estavam a sós ali, poderia usar o tom de voz que quisesse, então gritou, esperando que ela o escutasse.

- Presta atenção, Granger...

- Quieto, Malfoy. – Hermione protestou, encontrando um banco e puxando-o para si, sentando-se nele. - Não quero ouvir mais nada.

- Você é mesmo uma idiota, Granger. – seus nervos estavam a flor da pele. - Por que não vai se ferrar?

Uma expressão de profunda indignação surgiu na face de Hermione. Draco estava, agora, arrependido pela grosseria. Podia 'ouvir' o silêncio estourando seus tímpanos, e aquela tensão pairando sobre eles. Não havia forma alguma de Draco perceber o quanto Hermione estava furiosa com ele por aquela atitude, pois ele simplesmente só podia enxergar um borrão ao longe que a representava sentada em um banco e aparentemente com um livro aberto em seu colo.

_Definitivamente, eu queria poder aparatar agora mesmo daqui. Bibliotecas são meus lugares favoritos, mas eu tenho a impressão de que estou criando algum trauma a isto, ou talvez alguma repulsa. Como um sonserino consegue ser tão estúpido em questão de segundos? Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido comigo, quando eu sorri simpática para ele, quando eu agradeci por um curativo bem feito, quando eu entrelacei meus dedos aos dedos dele?! Certo... ele talvez estivesse enojando por ter meus dedos entre os dele, mas eu estava bem intencionada, desejando uma conversa civilizada. E tudo o que eu consegui foi um em alto e bom som "por que não vai se ferrar?". Eu iria, sabe, se eu pudesse. Mas eu estou aqui, trancada com você seu cretino loiro aguado. Eu ouvi seus passos seguindo em minha direção e esperei que ele começasse com suas grosserias novamente. _

- Podíamos pensar em alguma solução juntos. – sua voz era sussurrante.

Draco estava ereto, ao lado de Hermione. Observava por detrás dela o livro que a mesma tentava ler, mas não havia claridade alguma para aquilo.

- Não vai falar comigo mesmo?!

Nada. A castanha simplesmente estava se recusando a fitá-lo ou mesmo dirigir-lhe alguma palavra que fosse. Sabendo que não arrancaria nada dela, deixou que seus nervos estivessem a flor da pele novamente. Era difícil ter que controlar esse tipo de reação, era tudo tão irritante e estressante, que era como se estivesse despejando sua carga elétrica, e só lamentava que fosse justo em Hermione.

- Qual é Granger? TPM? Quer que eu troque sua fralda? – aumentou o tom de sua voz. - Ou prefere a parte do talquinho, primeiro?!

E absolutamente nada, nenhum mover de cabeças, nenhum soco, nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo um suspiro. Ela estava, com certeza, muito irritada com ele.

- Deixe de bobagens, Granger. As coisas já não estão fáceis. – e despejou, novamente.

Mas sua recepção continuava nada calorosa. Quanto mais gritasse, quanto mais tentasse irritá-la, mesmo que inconscientemente, mais silêncio conseguia arrancar dela. Percebendo que não haveria muito o que fazer, Draco puxou um banco e sentou ao lado dela, muito próximo, por sinal. Observou atento as expressões dela, parte encoberta pelos cachos de seu cabelo. Podia ver a respiração ofegante, talvez de ódio, e podia ver que se não acalmasse seus próprios nervos, só a irritaria ainda mais.

- O que está lendo? – Perguntou, olhando sobre os ombros dela. – Eu ouvi dizer que ler no escuro prejudica a vista.

Draco sorriu, de sua própria piada, como sempre fazia. Mas nenhuma resposta quanto a isso. Estava começando a temer que ela nunca mais lhe dirigisse a palavra.

- Tive uma idéia pra fazer você falar. – e sorriu, trazendo seu banco para ainda mais próximo dela. - Vai ser infalível

Hermione estremeceu com o contato das pernas do mesmo com as suas, mas não demonstrou nada que pudesse servir de munição para ele. Sentiu uma aproximação maior e percebeu que a face dele estava se aproximando perigosamente da sua. Se Draco houvesse tentado esse tipo de atitude antes de um bondoso "vai se ferrar", Hermione teria permitido que ele seguisse em frente. Mas, agora, ela só conseguia ser capaz de empurrá-lo o mais forte que podia para longe dela mesma, afastando seu corpo para evitar o contato... de lábios.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – empurrou para longe, sobre os risinhos divertidos do mesmo. - Se afasta de mim, Malfoy.

- Viu, eu disse que ia ser infalível.

Draco ria divertido por ter conseguido fazê-la abandonar o silêncio. Mas Hermione estava furiosa com a atitude mal intencionada do mesmo, simplesmente estava soltando fogo pelas ventas e sabia que se ele não sumisse de sua frente iria cometer um assassinato.

- Claro que foi infalível, tentando me beijar a força. – e afastou seu banco, de modo que estava distante dele agora.

- Eu não ia beijar você, não chegaria a tanto. – pareceu ofendido com o que ela dissera.

**Certo. Eu ia beijar você! Mas eu só iria fazer isso porque você precisava acabar com essa greve de palavras. Mas que droga, Granger, nós estamos presos aqui e você tem que ficar mogoadinha com as coisas que eu digo? **

Hermione sabia que ele não a beijaria, aquilo era simplesmente a coisa mais óbvia... para ela. Draco Malfoy nunca ousaria ir "tão baixo", mas ela havia acreditado por alguns milésimos que ele realmente iria encostar seus lábios nos dela e prendê-la em seu corpo. Era isso que ela estava desejando, mas era isso que simplesmente não aconteceria.

Já era noite, oficialmente, e por mais que eles não tivessem notado, já havia se passado horas que estavam ali. Não havia sinal algum de que aqueles feitiços seriam desfeitos tão cedo para que eles pudessem sair dali. Draco observou Hermione mais uma vez, muito atento aos olhares dela e quase conseguindo decifrar os pensamentos da mesma. Havia todo o tipo de sentimento ali, e ele entendia boa parte deles : havia ódio, fúria, decepção, curiosidade e havia uma expressão de dúvida.

Sem dizer absolutamente mais nada, Draco ergueu-se de seu banco e seguiu em direção à janela, que tinha como vista os jardins. Observou atento por alguns segundos e suspirou cansado. Hermione o seguiu ate lá, também muito curiosa pelo o que veria. A guerra ainda não havia acabado.

**Meu suspiro era não somente um suspiro cansado, mas um suspiro indignado. Como eu podia ser tão cruel com alguém que eu desejava ter? Eu senti a presença dela atrás de mim, caminhando em minha direção, e então senti meu coração bater mais forte do que o normal. Mas eu estava errado, ela não caminhava em minha direção, simplesmente queria avistar os jardins e tirar as mesmas conclusões que eu. Havia algo em comum entre nós, e era o desejo de estar lá, lutando. O desejo de estar com nossos amigos e namorados, e protegê-los. Mas então eu senti seu corpo pender para o meu lado e senti seu braço roçar ao meu, de forma que estava cada vez mais forçada a cair sobre mim. Eu a fitei incrédulo. Seria algum tipo de "eu te perdôo pela parte do 'vai se ferrar'"? Eu sempre soube que aquele gato Bichento ensinaria coisas desse tipo a ela. Mas não, eu observei, pela claridade da lua que estava invadindo a janela, que seus olhos estavam se fechando, cada vez mais, e mais. Ela estava adormecendo e eu teria que ampará-la caso ameaçasse apagar. Eu disse que não saberia o que fazer se a tivesse desacordada em meus braços. Mas agora estava sendo diferente, ela estava simplesmente adormecendo, e não desmaiando. Eu sabia que ela acordaria, ela só precisava de alguns minutos de sono e,então, poderia voltar a me detestar. Eu enlacei meu braço direito ao redor de sua cintura e estremeci com aquele contato. Era tão perfeito, seu corpo. Eu não a vi mostrar nenhum tipo de resistência, eu simplesmente a vi aconchegar-se cada vez mais em meu ombro. De alguma forma aquilo deveria significar algo mais. Algo como... "ela confia em mim" ou talvez "eu não sou assim tão desprezível". Ela estava adormecendo em meus braços, e eu teria que acolhê-la em meu peito. Eu senti um sorriso se formar no canto de meus lábios, e não era de ironia, não era de cinismo, também não era de divertimento... era de prazer. **

- Eu estou bem. – Hermione disse, sentindo seu corpo ser flexionado.

Draco ainda tinha um meio sorriso em seus lábios, e agora a estava direcionando-a ao chão, ainda com seu braço em sua cintura e cuidando para sentá-la no chão ao seu lado o mais cautelosamente possível. Estavam, agora, sob a janela e iluminados pelo luar que estava invadindo a vidraça enfeitiçada. Não havia som algum além do som de suas respirações e o batimento de seus corações. Aquela biblioteca havia sido enfeitiça justamente para não permitir que som algum invadisse as paredes. A castanha não parecia completamente confortável nos braços do que ela ainda podia chamar de "seu inimigo", mas estava gostando da idéia de ter algo macio e fofo para apoiar sua cabeça. Aqueles músculos todos, nunca pensou que pudessem existir.

_Mas eles estavam o tempo todo ali, debaixo daquele uniforme, daquela gravata, daquela capa sonserina, daquele broche de monitor chefe. Draco Malfoy como um todo sempre esteve ali, e eu nunca parei para observá-lo como eu estava fazendo hoje. Por alguma razão, e eu ainda espero encontrar a explicação para ela, eu estava gostando de estar ali, em seus braços. Eu fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes e senti a respiração dele fazendo com que seu peito, subisse e descesse quase de forma ritmada. Eu podia ouvir o seu coração batendo apressado por baixo da camisa, e podia sentir o meu bater depressa também. Meus pensamentos estavam bloqueados, eu estava me recusando a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele momento, na verdade, aquele contato físico. Era acolhedor o modo como o braço dele passava por meus ombros, permitindo que minha cabeça se encaixasse em seu peito, um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço, enquanto seu outro braço, aquele cujo pulso estava torcido, me enlaçava e me prendia a ele. Não havia força e nem mesmo grosseria naquele ato, eu só podia sentir um tipo de cuidado que eu nunca esperaria da parte dele. Na verdade, eu temi que ele me matasse no primeiro instante em que percebi que o vulto a minha frente, nos corredores, era Draco Malfoy. Agora, esse nome não estava mais me causando repulsa ou mesmo medo, só era um nome como qualquer outro. Draco era uma pessoa como qualquer outra, ele tinha sentimentos e era alguém em quem eu podia confiar. A minha respiração estava pesada, em parte pelo cansaço e em parte pelos meus medos que estavam me tirando a concentração do momento. Eu queria tanto que ele quebrasse aquele silêncio e dissesse o que realmente estava acontecendo com Harry. Na verdade, eu queria que ele voltasse a acariciar meus cabelos e, com a voz mais sedutora que ele pudesse, dissesse em meus ouvidos algo como "Ele está seguro." Ou quem sabe "Seu Harry sobreviverá, não se preocupe". Mas ele não diria isso, ele não se importava se Harry viveria ou não, se eu viveria ou não. Ele só se importava se eu estava sangrando demais ou se eu estava cansada demais, e por isso cuidava de mim dessa forma. Pensei, então, que ele podia ao menos dizer algo como "Me beije". Eu seria capaz de esquecer tudo se uma possibilidade dessas existisse, eu esqueceria até de mim mesma. Mas era Draco Malfoy, apesar de eu ter constatado que ele era como qualquer !É claro que Draco Malfoy nunca se interessaria por mim. Eu tinha minhas belezas, eu sabia disso, mas elas não eram nada pra ele. Aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados nunca me encarariam de outra forma senão, repulsiva. Aquela boca pálida e aqueles lábios finos nunca viriam de encontro ao meu. Bom, ao menos não realmente decididos a me beijar, porque anteriormente eles haviam estado muito próximos dos meus. E eu, como uma boba, acreditei que se juntariam aos meus. Eu senti a respiração dele se intensificar agora, como se ele estivesse forçando maior quantidade de ar para entrar em seus pulmões. Eu abri meus olhos rapidamente e tentei fitá-lo nos olhos, mas ele foi mais rápido e, com seu pulso torcido, afundou minha cabeça de volta para seu peito. _

- Desculpe. – Hermione disse, ainda afogada nos músculos peitorais do sonserino.

- Não, tudo bem. – Draco sorriu, discreto.

Hermione sabia o quanto estava cansada, suas pálpebras lutavam para permanecerem abertas, ainda mais com a pouca iluminação do lugar e o frio que estava percorrendo sua espinha. E Draco também podia enxergar isso, de tal forma que a forçara a permanecer ali, aninhada em seus braços. Era uma sensação de proteção,na verdade, estava só servindo de travesseiro para ela, e Hermione estava envergonhada por isso.

- Ainda vamos ficar aqui um bom tempo, não é mesmo? – Hermione quebrou o silêncio,num tom sussurrante.

- É, vamos sim. – Draco concordou, sorrindo de canto de lábio.

Com essa resposta, Hermione sentiu seus músculos relaxarem e seu corpo aceitar muito mais facilmente o aconchego dos braços sonserinos, enquanto seus olhos ainda ameaçavam se fechar.

- Não existe nada mesmo que possamos fazer pra sairmos daqui? – sua voz era fraca, quase inaudível.

- Não. Não há nada a se fazer.

**Eu poderia jurar que aquela havia sido a melhor sensação da minha vida: sentir Hermione adormecendo em meus braços. Sua cabeça se aconchegando em meu peito, sua respiração adquirindo um ritmo devagar, seu coração palpitando em batidas calmas, não mais tão aceleradas, e seu braço envolvendo minha cintura em uma tentativa de se ajustar melhor a posição em que estávamos. O chão era frio, eu sabia disso, mas era muito mais confortável estamos ali do que desajeitados em cadeiras de madeira. Eu afrouxei o laço que estava fazendo em torno dela,evitando machucá-la com isso. Na verdade, era meu pulso que estava me forçando a isso. Eu sabia que ela já havia cerrado os olhos, e aquele silêncio era a prova disso. Não me restava muito senão fechar os meus também e jogar a cabeça para trás, de modo que pudesse apoiá-la contra a parede. Era uma péssima posição, eu admito, mas eu não me moveria dali por nada, porque isso significaria mover Hermione da posição em que ela estava adormecida. Eu queria que houvesse um espelho a nossa frente pra que eu pudesse observar a expressão dela, a serenidade de sua face enquanto dormia. Já era noite, não muito tarde, e eu sabia que a guerra ainda continuava se desenrolando no castelo. Quantas pessoas já estariam mortas a essa hora? Já havia um vencedor naquela guerra? Ou simplesmente perdedores? Era tão sofrido pensar nisso, porque eu sabia que Pansy e Blás poderiam estar correndo perigo, tão vulneráveis a ira de meu pai e a todos os outros comensais. Eu estava me sentindo culpado por não estar com eles agora, por não estar servindo de escudo protetor da Pansy, como eu estava servindo agora... para Hermione. Então eu senti ela se movimentar em meu corpo, talvez estivesse se ajeitando. Eu afrouxei o laço para permitir que ela o fizesse livremente, mas esse ato não durou muito tempo. Então em deixei meu pulso torcido ir de encontro aos cachos dela, tão macios como eu nunca havia imaginado. Era acalmante poder acariciar seus cabelos, era uma sensação de paz, eu estava tranqüilo em estar ali com ela. Se o Potter presenciasse isso, eu certamente seria um homem morto. Mas ele não estava aqui para isso, talvez ele nunca mais estivesse aqui para acolhê-la em seus braços desse jeito como eu estava fazendo, talvez ele nunca mais pudesse simplesmente abraçá-la, acariciar seus cachos e sentir essa paz que eu estava sentindo. E Hermione talvez nunca mais pudesse sentir nenhum tipo de prazer com ele. Eu estava proporcionando algum prazer a ela? Talvez... mas ela estava adormecida, muito provável que nem estivesse sentindo minhas mãos roçando em seu braço, que me agarrava forte pela cintura. Sua mão tão pequena, tão frágil, me segurando forte por cima da camisa que um dia fora branca. Eu sorri discreto, imaginando o que estaríamos fazendo agora, naquela posição em que estávamos se ela estivesse acordada. **

*---*---*---*

_Será que ele pode pressentir que eu estou acordada? Eu ,sinceramente espero que não, caso contrário ele saberá que isso tudo é um fingimento só para poder abraçá-lo e sentir esses músculos peitorais novamente. Eu estou delirando, só pode ser isso. Eu não posso estar sentindo e nem pensando essas coisas, eu só deveria estar mantendo distância suficiente dele. Mas ele não representava perigo algum, por que eu me afastaria dele? Eu só queria saber o que Harry diria disso... ele não me perdoaria. Mas eu não estou nem um pouco interessada em me mover daqui, não quando eu estou sentindo esse tipo de proteção vindo dos braços fortes dele. Por que eu nunca parei pra fazer essas constatações antes? Definitivamente, elas são tão óbvias agora. Eu realmente não quero dormir, não quando eu posso ficar aqui, sentindo esse corpo me aquecendo. Ele cheira tão bem, é como... o que está acontecendo? Eu estou fraca... acho que estou quase dormin... _

*

Era visível o cansaço nas expressões de Hermione. Ser atirada por um comensal e ganhar um machucado profundo na testa por isso, correr desesperada pelos corredores por longos e cansativos minutos, encontrar Draco em sua caminha e travar uma batalha com o mesmo, havia a deixado realmente cansada. Draco, por sua vez, só repousava a cabeça na parede porque não tinha muita opção naquele momento. Os olhos fechados e sua mente rumando para lembranças e pensamentos novos a cada segundo.

Draco sentiu o corpo de Hermione estremecer contra o seu, seus músculos se contraindo com força e a mão dela que agarrava sua cintura apertar ainda mais forte. Espantado, abriu os olhos depressa e pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela, esperando que ela despertasse, mas ela apenas continuou a estremecer contra seu corpo. Seria frio que ela estava sentindo?

Mas, então, Hermione deixou escapar um grito, não muito alto, e Draco teve certeza de que havia sido um pesadelo. A castanha abriu os olhos assustada, apertando a cintura de Draco com força e visualizando o lugar muito dificilmente.

_Quanto tempo terá se passado desde que eu adormeci? Eu não deveria ter pego no sono desse jeito, eu sabia que teria pesadelos. Eu senti a mão dele vir de encontro aos meus cabelos e acariciá-los, abaixando, em seguida, até minha face e acariciando minha bochecha, de forma que eu despertei por definitivo. Ele tentava retirar minha mão de sua cintura e foi ai que eu percebi que estava mesmo apertando-o forte demais. _

- Desculpe... eu... desculpe. – foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer, fitando-o constrangida.

- Tudo bem. – Draco sorriu, tentando tranqüilizá-la. – Foi um pesadelo?

Hermione simplesmente balançou sua cabeça em sinal positivo, com os olhos focados nos botões da camisa de Draco, alguns desabotoados. Estava muito assustada com o pesadelo que tivera, e sua respiração estava descompassada. Draco voltava a acariciar seus cabelos e, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, deixou sua mão escorregar de volta para a face dela e segurá-la de forma que pudesse trazê-la para perto. Hermione ainda não o fitava, tinha os olhos marejados pela lembrança do pesadelo, mas sentiu quando o braço que Draco mantinha atravessando seus ombros se deslocou de lá e sua mão agarrou o outro lado de sua face. Seus olhares voaram, imediatamente, até os do sonserino. A lua iluminava o suficiente para ela não entender absolutamente nada das expressões dele. Não sabia o que estava passando por sua cabeça, podia apenas sentir seu rosto ser deslocado para perto do rosto dele, de forma que agora estavam muito próximos. Suas respirações ofegantes colidiam de encontro à suas faces e causavam arrepios em suas espinhas. Hermione não estava temendo aquela aproximação, simplesmente estava sem reação.

**Eu não pensei no que estava fazendo quando trouxe a face dela pra próximo da minha. Eu só o fiz. Eu não pensei quando comecei a respirar ofegante, eu não podia controlar isso. Eu estava agindo por impulso, mas ela não estava se importando. O que ela pensa, afinal? Ela deveria me empurrar pra longe dela, devia me acertar algum tapa ou algum soco... ela era boa em socos, eu podia afirmar por experiência própria. Mas ela só sabia me olhar, e fundo. Eu só queria que ela me impedisse disso que eu estava quase fazendo, porque eu mesmo não poderia manter nenhum tipo de auto-controle. Foi impressão minha ou os lábios dela estavam entreabertos? Como se estivessem prevendo o que estava prestes a acontecer. Então... **


	4. Prazeres

**CAPITULO 4 – Prazeres**

Não se ouvia, absolutamente, nada fora daquela biblioteca. Ali dentro havia dois corações ofegantes , que pertenciam a duas pessoas que não estava raciocinando direito...

_... ele me beijou! Merlim!! Ele está me beijando. Seus lábios estão contra os meus, seus olhos acabaram de se fechar, e os meus acabaram de fazer o mesmo. Suas mãos ainda estão segurando meu rosto,puxando-o contra o seu, contra seus lábios. Eu sinto arrepios por todo o meu corpo, uma onda de eletricidade dominando meus nervos. Eu estou sendo beijada por alguém que eu nunca imaginei encostar um dedo se quer, e agora estou com o corpo inteiro encostado nele. Merlim! Que beijo! Seus lábios se movimentam perfeitamente contra os meus, tão umedecidos por nossas salivas e tão quentes. Eu sinto sua língua tentando invadir minha zona... uma das minhas zonas de risco. Eu não sei se devo permitir que ele explore minha boca ou se devo simplesmente afastá-lo de mim e empunhar minha varinha novamente, em defesa. Mas eu não preciso me defender... não de uma língua, Merlim. Que mal há nisso? Eu não pensei muito, permiti que ele explorasse cada canto mínimo de minha boca. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, aquela língua de encontro a minha, tão selvagem. Nossas cabeças se moviam em sincronia, enquanto eu sentia seus dentes mordiscando meu lábio inferior. Uma de suas mãos havia escorregado para minha nuca e agora se concentrava em causar arrepios por lá, eriçando meus pêlos. Foi quando eu senti sua mão saudável apertar forte minha cintura, por debaixo de minha blusa, e estremeci com aquele toque grosseiro, mas que me causava um tipo maior de prazer. Ele podia me ferir naquele momento, mas enquanto nossos lábios estivessem unidos, eu sentiria prazer. Minhas mãos voaram apressadas por sobre seus ombros, uma delas acariciando sua nuca e sentindo os arrepios que estavam causando lá, e a outra puxando com força os cabelos loiros, implorando para que aquele beijo não terminasse nunca. _

Estavam na mesma posição, se não pelas mãos que já estavam em lugares estratégicos. O chão já não representava mais a frieza de antes, não comparado ao calor que emanava de seus corpos.

**Ela está correspondendo, sim, ela está correspondendo meu beijo. E eu pensei que isso não aconteceria, que ela me repudiaria pelo resto da vida por isso. Ela estava desejando também? Eu não saberia dizer, mas aquele puxão em meus cabelos tinha que significar alguma coisa. Eu só conseguia invadir sua boca com minha língua, explorar cada canto e me deliciar com o gosto de nossas línguas se encontrando. Eu só conseguia enlaçar meus dedos em seus cachos e apertar firme sua cintura tão bem modelada, eu só conseguia respirar ofegante, mesmo que quisesse recuperar o fôlego. Nada estava importando mais, eu só a queria pra mim, de todas as formas possíveis. E eu tinha a sensação de que ela não mostraria resistência alguma quanto a isso. Eu escorreguei minha mão de sua cintura para cada vez mais dentro de sua blusa, percorrendo com os dedos a sua barriga tão esbelta. Como eu nunca parei pra observar isso? Eu podia sentir seus músculos se contraindo... de prazer ou cócegas? Eu tive que controlar um sorriso. Ela não estava mostrando resistência alguma. Merlim... ela estava gostando. Eu senti sua respiração aumentar, e então eu tive a certeza de que podia qualquer coisa com ela. Eu desci minha mão torcida em direção a sua cintura, tentando apertar o mais forte que eu conseguia, e a outra eu escorreguei para suas pernas. Eu não tinha mais medo da reação dela. Alisei, compulsivo, a sua cocha que estava a mostra pela meia-calça completamente rasgada, e continuei a sentir seu corpo estremecer com o contato. Mas eu não estava me importando. Merlim, ela estava me atiçando. Sim... ela havia desabotoado alguns poucos botões da minha camisa e suas mãos estavam percorrendo desesperadas o meu peito nu. Eu não havia nem mesmo percebido, mas estava gostando. Então eu apertei com força sua coxa, com minha mão saudável, lógico. Ela pareceu gostar disso, porque levou uma das mãos a minhas costas e encravou algumas unhas por lá. Eu estava realmente gostando disso... **

Seus corpos estavam cada vez mais próximos, mas ainda havia muito espaço a ser preenchido, por mais que isso parecesse impossível. Draco estava ofegante e nenhum deles estava agindo pela razão.

_Merlim... ele estava escorregando as mãos pra dentro da minha saia. Pra uma primeira ficada, estamos bem adiantados, não? E quem se importa? A qualquer momento um comensal com o rosto deformado por cicatrizes pode entrar por aquela porta e nos lançar um avada. Eu tenho que aproveitar, tenho que retribuir... eu estou ansiando por isso. Eu acariciei suas costas e tentei cravar o menor número possível de unhas ali, eu não queria machucá-lo, só queria liberar os prazeres que estava sentindo com o contato frio de suas mãos. Eu senti sua mão saudável se perder em baixo de minha saia, acariciando grosseiramente minha coxa, que estava a mostra pela meia-calça de péssima qualidade, agora, esfarrapada. E pensei se aqueles dedos escorregariam para mais uma de minhas zonas de risco. Não, ele não faria isso de primeira... Merlim... eu estou mesmo desejando que ele faça isso? Eu sinceramente não me importo se ele fizer, eu só quero que ele continue a me cabelo loiro platinado é tão macio, que eu não consigo parar de puxá-lo e acariciá-lo, mas aquele peito másculo era a maior tentação de todas, ao menos a mais visível até agora. Merlim, eu deveria sentir vergonha de pensar essas coisas. Foi quando eu senti minha perna direita ser erguida e levada para cima do corpo dele, pela mão saudável dele. Fazia isso com uma certa dificuldade, verdade, ele só esperava que eu entendesse o que ele estava planejando e o ajudasse nisso. Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar, eu não estava pensando, na verdade. Eu só permiti que ele movesse minha perna para cima de seu colo e me encarreguei do resto. Levei meu corpo para cima dele e sentei em seu colo, em uma posição que deve tê-lo atiçado, porque ele respirou mais forte agora, e apertou minha cintura com força demais... e foi com o pulso torcido. Eu deveria estar enlouquecendo-o, porque ele não parecia sentir dor em seu braço. _

Hermione não se importava se estava sendo precipitada ou qualquer coisa do gênero, em momentos como esse, não se pode pensar muito nessas coisas.

**Meu pulso doía, latejava, mas eu não me importava. Ela estava me excitando de um jeito que estava sendo difícil de controlar. Eu a puxei para mais próximo de mim, permitindo que ela enlaçasse suas pernas em minhas costas. Interrompi o beijo por alguns instantes, uma oportunidade de recuperar o fôlego e tentar visualizar sua expressão. Eu não enxergava muito com o escuro, mas a expressão dela era como uma súplica para que eu não interrompesse o momento. Como eu poderia recusar uma súplica sua? Eu a beijei mais profundamente do que antes, diminuindo a intensidade do beijo por vezes. Minhas mãos tateavam desesperadas os botões de sua blusa, e por sorte consegui desabotoá-la sem perder muito tempo nisso. Eu estava enlouquecido pelo cheiro de colônia e pela maciez de sua pele. Ela era tão perfeita, mesmo que eu não pudesse observá-la completamente, mas podia sentir. Percebi que ela havia estremecido quando deslizei minha mão da cintura dela em direção aos seus seios. Eram de um tamanho razoável, mas isso não tinha tanta importância, eu só queria senti-los e isso já era o suficiente. Suas mãos estavam desalinhando meu cabelo e o apertando firme conforme meus dedos tentavam invadir seu sutiã, mas não havia vitoria nenhuma nisso, e eu senti a necessidade de tirá-lo, ou enlouqueceria com aquilo. Ela não mostrou resistência nenhuma, novamente. Pousei minhas mãos em seu ombro e retirei sua blusa, não me importando onde ela cairia. Meus dedos sabiam perfeitamente bem o caminho que seguiriam, e fizeram isso depressa. Aqueles feixes sempre me rendiam lutas, mas eu consegui ser rápido. Retirei depressa o acessório intimo, eu nem sabia como ou de que cor era, e o joguei distante dali. **

Draco não podia entender como aquilo estava fazendo sentido, mas seus hormônios não se importavam com isso. Agia por impulso.

_Merlim, eu suplicaria por ajuda se não estivesse gostando disso. Mas eu estou... delirando de prazer. Ele descolou os lábios dos meus e os deslizou para meu pescoço, deixando um rastro de beijos pelo caminho. Estava mordiscando e beijando com gosto, enquanto suas mãos me causavam o prazer que eu não esperaria sentir hoje, não com o meu "inimigo mortal". Ele estava acariciando meus seios com uma grosseria que eu não me importava, eu estava enlouquecendo com esse contato, e deixei escapar um suspiro. Então percebi que só o ajudei a se excitar ainda mais, porque ele gostou de me ouvir suspirar, e desceu os lábios ligeiros do meu pescoço e os posicionou sobre um dos meus seios. Minhas mãos apertavam firme seus cabelos, eu sabia que estava atiçando-o mais com isso, mas não havia forma de emanar meu prazer senão daquele jeito. Ele beijava, mordiscava, sugava meus seios, e eu sabia que ele deixaria alguma marca ali. Eu não me importei. Eu fui puxada, então, para mais próximo dele, e senti, nesse exato momento, que seu membro estava rí uma sensação boa, ter meu corpo sobre o membro excitado dele. Minhas mãos estavam ansiosas para se moverem de seu cabelo, e eu não as impedi disso. Deslizei-as por seu ombro, me desfazendo de uma vez por todas da sua camisa e, em seguida, deslizei as mãos pelo seu abdômen perfeito. Quadribol não era um esporte tão desprezível assim. Então eu alcancei os botões de sua calça, e não me intimidei em nada, simplesmente os abri. Ele não pareceu perceber isso, estava entretido demais em espalhar beijos por meus ombros e seios, e isso era muito bom. Eu alcancei seu membro no exato instante em que ele havia retirado a boca do meu seio direito, e senti sua respiração se intensificar, senti suas mãos procurarem equilíbrio em minha cintura. Ele estava excitado, e eu estava enlouquecendo-o ainda mais com minhas mãos acariciando seu membro. Aquela calça estava atrapalhando... e ele percebeu isso no mesmo instante. Foi quando me segurou firme pela cintura e se ergueu com facilidade, apoiando-se contra a parede atrás dele. Eu estava enlaçada em seu quadril, e não percebi quando ele me sentou em uma mesa próxima. Só conseguia sentir seus beijos desesperados em meus lábios, em meu pescoço, em meus ombros, seios, barriga e umbigo. _

Como aquela relação havia evoluído tanto, eles não saberiam dizer. Mas isso não fazia muita diferença agora...

**Ela não estava protestando, não estava me afastando dela ou resistindo. Ela era toda minha e eu estava sendo todo dela. Quando eu senti aqueles seios rígidos em meus lábios, em minhas mãos, eu tive certeza de que aquilo não poderia para por ali. E ela provou isso, quando invadiu minha calça com sua mão, tão pequena, mas tão capaz de me levar a loucura. Eu a encarei por alguns instantes, naquela posição sentada sobre a mesa, com os seios nus, as pernas entreabertas porque meu corpo estava entre elas. Seus olhos não expressavam nada. Como eu podia saber como agir desse jeito? Eu arriscaria. Deslizei minha calça já aberta por minhas pernas, feliz por ela ter escorregado com tanta facilidade, e a retirei depressa, chutando-a pra um canto distante. Não faria a menor falta. Eu usava uma cueca boxe preta e ela não era suficiente para esconder meu membro rígido. Eu sabia que ele estava se sobressaindo e ela já havia notado isso, mas eu podia ver desejo em seus olhos. Eu esperei que ela entendesse, ela pareceu ponderar a situação, mas então agarrou meu rosto com uma das mãos e me beijou com intensidade, enquanto sua outra mão deslizava por meu peito e invadia minha cueca. Eu senti ela afastar o pano e baixá-lo, deixando meu membro à mostra. Aquela era uma zona de risco, mas quem se importaria. Eu não resisti, a onda de prazer foi maior do que eu esperava, e agarrei sua cintura, trazendo-me para próximo dela. Sua mão era pequena, mas movia-se com experiência pelo meu membro, alisando-o, de inicio, lentamente, e intensificando os movimentos conforme eu ia dando-lhe sinais de que estava gostando. Meus lábios já não conseguiam mais corresponder aos beijos, eu estava inebriado demais de prazer para isso. Então resolvi beijar-lhe o pescoço, onde eu podia despejar o meu desejo. Minhas mãos caminharam até sua perna novamente e apalparam grosseiramente suas coxas, deslizando por dentro delas e invadindo sua saia. Afinal, porque eu ainda não havia me livrado dela? Certo, eu também não estava em condições disso agora, não quando ela estava deslizando sua mão em meu membro e o tornando cada vez mais rígido... Eu podia ver estrelas... **

A sala estava escurecendo cada vez mais, e a luz do luar não estava mais sendo suficiente para iluminá-los.

_Eu não lembro de já ter estado tão excitada como eu estava naquele momento. O que esse loiro estava causando em mim, Merlim? Eu não enxergava absolutamente nada, e não era porque estava de olhos fechados não, era porque eu senti minha calcinha se umedecendo com o meu toque em seu membro. Eu estava fazendo isso como se fosse a última coisa que eu faria na vida. Meu corpo estava rígido, quente, já não sentia mais a brisa da noite. Sentia apenas os lábios de Draco o percorrendo, pousando em meus seios e se perdendo por lá. Eu notei a ausência de suas mãos em meus cabelos, em minha nuca, em minha cintura... não...elas estavam muito abaixo disso. Estavam invadindo minha saia, acariciando minha coxa por dentro. Seus dedos tatearam por cima da minha calcinha e encontraram o ponto certo que me daria prazer. E quanto prazer, Merlim... Ele estava agressivo naquele ato, mas eu não me importava, ele estava me levando às alturas. Eu só queria que ele continuasse com aquele movimento, assim como eu não pararia com o meu em seu membro. Eu senti alguns dos seus dedos deslizarem para dentro da minha calcinha e eu não consegui fazer mais nada a não ser soltar um gemido de prazer, sentindo seus dedos invadirem meu sexo, de forma que precisei interromper por alguns segundos o meu ato em seu ele me lembrou disso quando retirou os dedos dali e eu percebi que, na verdade, havia interrompido o meu ato na hora certa. Sua expressão era de completo prazer, uma onda visível de tesão em seus olhos, e por pouco ele não havia gozado em minhas mãos. Eu sorri fracamente, mas ele não notaria o meu sorriso. Isso não era justo, ou ele levava aqueles dedos de volta para onde estavam antes de quase gozar em mim, ou eu iria tachá-lo de egoísta. Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos, porque eu senti suas mãos alisando minha barriga e descendo rapidamente para minha zona de risco. _

*--*

**Não era possível, aquilo era completamente inusitado para mim. Porque durante sete anos da minha vida eu repudiei aquela grifinória, e agora a estava quase possuindo. Mas havia muita coisa melhor a fazer que pensar nisso. Ela deve ter percebido minha expressão contorcida de prazer quando eu quase liberei meu sêmen sobre ela, mas foi quase como se ela houvesse adivinhado que aquilo aconteceria, porque ela interrompeu o movimento a tempo para que isso não acontecesse. As mãos delas estavam em volta de meu pescoço e já voltavam a desalinhar meus cabelos, enquanto eu estava deslizando meus dedos pela costura de sua calcinha, sentindo a respiração dela se intensificar. Eu queria invadir aquele pano com todos os meus dedos, mas me livraria dele antes disso. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz, tirei-o de vista, deslizando não só a calcinha mas também a meia calça rasgada para longe de suas pernas. Ainda havia a saia, mas a pressa de me perder ali era maior e eu não pensei duas vezes, movi minha mão saudável para seu sexo e acariciei o local, enquanto meus lábios procuravam e encontravam os lábios dela e aplicavam-lhe um beijo ardente e selvagem. Eu procurei pelo ponto certo e encontrei seu clitóris com a menor das facilidades. Eu alisava o local e tentava ser o mais cuidadoso nisso, porque o prazer que estava me inebriando estava quase me fazendo perder a cabeça. Eu senti a respiração dela se tornar ofegante em nosso beijo ardente, e deixei que ela respirasse com mais facilidade, movendo meus lábios para o seu pescoço e, com minha mão torcida, acariciei seus seios... a mão torcida estava sendo mais útil do que eu imaginava. Eu sentia as unhas dela se encravando em minha pele, conforme eu roçava minha mão rapidamente pelo seu clitóris. Foi impressão minha o que eu acabei de ouvir foi um gemido? Sim. Ela tentou abafar, mas ecoou audível pelo local. Eu estava causando prazer nela. Então, eu estava cada vez mais motivado a causar-lhe prazer... Pra isso, aumentava a intensidade de meus movimentos, sabendo que estava a enlouquecendo dessa maneira. Eu avistei seus seios novamente, tão chamativos e tão perfeitos, que foi inevitável não apreciá-los em meus lábios novamente. Ela cravou mais algumas unhas e mais alguns puxões de cabelo, e mais um gemido. Aquilo me excitou mais do que antes e, achando o ponto certo com facilidade, eu penetrei meus dedos dentro do sexo dela novamente. Eu ouvi mais gemidos, e fiz isso mais vezes. **

Estavam entregues naquele momento que nem em seus sonhos mais remotos ousaram pensar que pudessem acontecer, mas não havia sentimento de culpa ou mesmo repulsa pelo o que estavam fazendo, só havia desejo e vontade de irem cada vez mais a fundo.

_Eu estava sendo dominada por uma onda de prazer que eu já conhecia, mas essa estava sendo diferente, porque eu estava desejando isso mais do que nunca. Eu não era inexperiente, eu tinha um namorado afinal, e eu não me importava sobre o que ele acharia disso tudo. A única coisa que me importava agora, era que eu queria mais do que aqueles dedos dentro de mim. Então, eu pensei que tinha que dar algum tipo de incentivo a ele. Deslizei minhas mãos de sua nuca por seu abdômen perfeito, apertando seus músculos e imaginando porque Harry não tinha músculos como aqueles. Merlim, espero que ele não seja bom em legimência, porque o fato de eu estar pensando em meu namorado nesse momento o faria desanimar. Então eu fechei meus dedos de volta em seu membro rígido, sentindo a consistência do mesmo e retornando aos movimentos de antes. Eu senti a respiração dele aumentar e os seus lábios voarem de encontro aos meus novamente. Aquela cena ficaria marcada em minha memória pra sempre: eu estava masturbando e sendo masturbada por meu "inimigo mortal", presa em uma biblioteca escura e totalmente enfeitiçada. Foi quando eu percebi que o beijo estava se intensificando de uma forma que estava fazendo surgir um calor maior por meu corpo. Eu entendi, então, que meu incentivo havia tido efeito sobre ele. Draco retirou os dedos e a mão do meu sexo, me causando uma certa decepção, porque eu não queria que aquele movimento acabasse nunca. Mas eu não interrompi em momento algum o que eu estava fazendo em seu membro, apenas deixei que ele também quebrasse nosso beijo e deslizasse minha saia para longe de minhas pernas. Era só impressão minha ou agora estávamos igualmente nus? Merlim, ele tinha um físico perfeito, e eu estava sentindo vergonha de meu corpo. Eu podia ver seu rosto, finalmente, porque alguma iluminação maior surgiu pelas vidraças, e eu deduzi que havia sido um feitiço lançado nos jardins. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, havia um leve inicio de transpiração em sua testa e eu podia até mesmo ver o prazer jorrando de seus olhos. _

A guerra ainda continuava fora daquela biblioteca, e a prova disso havia sido a claridade gerada por um feitiço atirado nos jardins do castelo. De todas as pessoas naquela escola, eles eram as mais seguras, mesmo que houvesse feitiços das trevas em portas e janelas. Draco estava completamente inebriado de prazer, o prazer que Hermione estava proporcionando a ele. Mas ele precisava interromper a tempo, mesmo que não quisesse. Foi então que ele pousou sua mão saudável sobre a mão de Hermione e a fez interromper o ato, e ela entendeu de primeira o que aconteceria se continuasse. Hermione sorriu abertamente, sentindo as mãos dele em sua cintura, em suas pernas e em seus seios, e Draco retribuiu ao sorriso discreto, recuperando-se aos poucos.

Não haviam trocado uma única palavra desde o primeiro beijo e desde que aquela sessão de preliminares havia começado. Era tudo perfeito e prazeroso demais para ser estragado com palavras.

**Aquela claridade repentina fez com que eu pudesse visualizar seu rosto, aquele rosto perfeito, modelado por cachos. Ela tinha a expressão de prazer que eu imaginei que estivesse, e sorri de volta quando ela sorriu pra mim. Eu sabia que não teríamos muito tempo ali, uma hora aquela guerra acabaria, e eu precisava aproveitar antes que isso acontecesse e, pior, antes que eu perdesse a coragem. Eu a queria só pra mim, eu queria tê-la... eu queria possuí-la. Eu não pensei muito, eu lia isso nas expressões dela também. A mesa em que ela estava sentada, não parecia forte o suficiente para aguentar o nosso ão, eu dei uma olhada para o chão e vi minha capa jogada num canto próximo a nó afastei um pouco dela , apenas para pegar a capa e forrá-la sobre o chão frio,de , ela entendeu qual era a minha intenção,pois quando eu me voltei novamente para ela , Hermione já havia descido da mesa e estava de pé me encostei meu corpo ao dela,beijando-a mais uma vez, e , aos poucos me abaixando e trazendo-a junto assim até que nossos joelhos encontraram o chão coberto pela minha tombando o corpo para frente,ainda sem desgrudar os lábios,fazendo com que ela deitasse sobre a capa. Não era a cama mais confortável que poderia haver, mas nós não nos importávamos muito com isso. Eu apoiei meu antebraço no chão e evitei pesar muito sobre ela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e sua face. Aquela posição me permitia enxergar mais de seu rosto do que antes, e podia ver os olhares de excitação dela. Meu membro rígido estava roçando contra seu sexo e isto, por si, já estava nos inebriando de desejo. Eu deixei que minha mão saudável deslizasse por todo seu corpo, pela face, lábios, ombros, seios, pela barriga esbelta, apertando seus quadris e alisando sua cocha com tesão. Eu senti a respiração dela ofegante, e sabia que precisava de uma permissão para o que queria fazer a seguir.**

Seus corpos estavam juntos, no chão nada confortável mas que parecia bom para uma noite em que não tinham muitas opções de conforto.

_O que ele estava esperando? Eu gritar para que Hogwarts inteira escutasse, algo como "Me possuía, Malfoy."??! Não, eu não precisava gritar, ele podia ver isso em meus olhos, ele estava me fitando já há tanto tempo que eu pensei que ele já houvesse tirado essas conclusões por si só. Mas então eu senti os lábios dele pressionarem os meus, de leve. Senti sua língua umedecer meus lábios, e tentarem invadir a zona. Eu estava entendendo o que ele estava planejando, eu já havia vivido experiências como essa antes. Era uma permissão que ele queria. Eu permiti: entreabri meus lábios e deixei que sua língua invadisse minha boca, indo de encontro direto à minha língua. Estávamos visivelmente excitados, e não era apenas o membro rígido dele que demonstrava isso, era minha respiração ofegante e meus músculos que se contorciam de desejo. Ele entendeu a permissão dada e pressionou uma das mãos forte em meu quadril, enquanto eu ajustava meu corpo ao dele, de forma que facilitasse o ato. Seus lábios se descolaram dos meus e seus olhos ainda me deram uma última fitada, antes que ele aproximasse seu quadril do meu e o encaixando perfeitamente ali. Eu senti meu coração bater mais forte, eu queria gritar para que ele fizesse aquilo o mais depressa possível, ou então eu explodiria de prazer. Um sorriso travesso escapou por seu lábio, quando eu senti seu membro penetrar cauteloso meu sexo. Meu corpo todo estremeceu com isso, mas ele não se importou, simplesmente continuou a penetrar cada vez mais, e fez isso lento de inicio. Ele por acaso estava esperando por algum hímen para ser rompido? Bobo... _

Definitivamente, seus corpos estavam juntos agora. O momento era quase mágico, e não era pelos feitiços em portas e janelas, era pelo desejo que emanava de seus poros e os inebriava até a última gota de suor.

**Eu havia ganhado a permissão que desejava. Isso não podia estar sendo melhor, eu a estava possuindo. Meu sorriso maroto revelou o quanto eu estava feliz por tê-la? Eu pressionei meu quadril ao dela e impulsionei meu membro para dentro dela. Merlim, eu me queria dentro dela mais do que a minha própria vida. Era como se eu quisesse prolongar aquele momento... seria a primeira, e provavelmente única, vez que eu estaria entrando em Hermione. Mas o desejo e o tesão estavam me enlouquecendo , então me impulsionei ainda mais para dentro dela. Era incrivelmente apertadinho e quente, aquilo estava sendo meu combustível. Pressionei sua cintura com mais força e não sei se o gemido dela havia sido causado por dor ou por prazer, porque agora eu movimentava meu membro dentro dela, em movimentos de vai-e-vem, intensificando aos poucos, conforme eu percebia que não a estava machucando. Ela era tão frágil aos olhos. Eu senti uma onda de êxtase que não acabava mais, e sabia que aquele momento estava sendo perfeito.**

Seus corpos estavam se movendo em um ritmo ensaiado, enquanto suas respirações se tornavam cada vez mais ofegantes. Hermione não dava a mínima para o quanto errado ou certo aquilo poderia ser, simplesmente queria aquela experiência para ela. E Draco jamais se importaria se estaria fazendo o certo ou errado, porque havia aprendido que, na vida, importa apenas a intensidade das coisas que se faz. E aquilo era intenso para ele, e seria enquanto ainda estivesse guardado em sua memória.

_Isso estava sendo melhor do que eu havia imaginado que seria. Eu pensei que me detestaria por estar fazendo isso, que detestaria o momento, pela simples razão de não haver sentimento algum ali, apenas desejo. Muito desejo. Eu sentia seu membro entrando e saindo de mim, e roçando em meu ponto de prazer máximo de leve, causando uma onda de excitação em meu corpo. Era a sensação mais perfeita do mundo, e era Draco Malfoy quem estava me proporcionando. Eu queria gritar, gemer o mais alto que conseguia, mas meus sentidos estavam todos oprimidos pelo prazer. Eu sabia que por vezes liberava alguns gemidos, mas isso parecia atiçá-lo cada vez mais, porque ele intensificava a pressão dentro de mim. Eu afundei meus dedos em sua pele, tentando liberar todo o prazer que estava sentindo, e cada vez que eu fazia isso, eu o atiçava ainda mais. Isso estava sendo divertido, porque estávamos intensificando nossos prazeres a medida que os liberávamos. Eu podia sentir o leve suor fluindo em nossos corpos, apesar de aquela ser uma noite fria. Estava tudo em perfeita harmonia: nossos corpos, nossos desejos, nossos prazeres, nossas respirações ambas ofegantes, nossos gemidos ambos abafados sem sucesso... menos a guerra fora do castelo, que não combinava nada com o sentimento de felicidade que nos dominava. As mãos dele passeavam por meu corpo, afundavam em meus quadris, em minhas coxas, em meus seios, em todos os cantos possíveis. Enquanto eu me afundava em seus músculos. _

Mais um clarão ao lado de fora das vidraças que iluminava o local, dando visão a cena que se desenrolava ali. Estavam em sincronia de corpos.

**Eu estava delirando de prazer, completamente excitado. Eu explodiria a qualquer momento, e esse momento estava cada vez mais próximo. Eu ouvi um gemido mais alto vindo de Hermione, e aquilo me levou a loucura. Eu apertei firme sua cintura e nem senti a dor que isto causou ao meu pulso. Eu também estava soltando gemidos agora, e o momento de explosão estava cada vez mais próximo. Ela pareceria pressentir isso, mas eu sabia que estávamos alcançando o momento juntos. Não... nós iríamos apenas gozar a qualquer momento. E esse momento chegou. Eu senti uma onda de satisfação percorrer minha espinha, enquanto eu liberava o líquido de meu membro, e me preparava para sair do seu sexo. Fiz isso muito mais do que satisfeito, ainda completamente inebriado. Escorreguei para seu lado, por sorte a capa era suficientemente grande para nós dois sobre ela. Eu ousei um olhar rápido para a face dela e percebi que ela estava tão extasiada quanto eu. Sorri de canto de lábio com essa constatação. Havia sido minha melhor transa de todas que já experimentei. **

Os clarões ao lado de fora dos jardins eram mais fortes agora, e iluminavam cada vez mais o local. Estavam exaustos dividindo um ao lado do outro a mesma capa. Hermione sorriu satisfeita, observando a face de Draco por alguns instantes, antes de se encurvar sobre ele e depositar um beijo rápido sobre os lábios dele. Draco sorriu com os lábios juntos ao dela, e enlaçou seus braços em volta de sua cintura.

_Aquele líquido todo jorrando dentro de mim foi a sensação mais prazerosa que já tive. Aquele foi meu melhor momento, e eu estava feliz porque não estava com medo do que seria de nós por isso. Eu o beijei ardente, mas ligeira, e fitei sua face uma vez, demoradamente. A iluminação repentina ajudou para que eu entendesse que ele estava feliz também. Era engraçado, mas não havíamos trocado uma única palavra ainda. Ele era tão perfeito. Aqueles cabelos loiros que caiam sobre sua face, agora um pouco molhados pelo suor, aqueles olhos cinzas que me fitavam. Em anos aqueles olhos foram misteriosos e agora eu podia enxergar com facilidade o desejo dentro deles. As suas mãos macias e frias que estavam percorrendo meu corpo agora, estavam me fazendo sentir como se eu fosse uma garotinha boba e apaixonada. Aquilo era tão irreal, mas tão perfeito ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria desaparecer com ele para qualquer lugar que fôssemos só nós dois e mais ninguém. Eu estremeci pensando nisso... não era verdade, havia mais pessoas nessa história toda. _

Em questão de segundos a completa expressão de felicidade e realização de Hermione havia se desfeito de seu rosto e, inevitavelmente, a expressão de desejo de Draco também se desfez. Ele estava preocupado com o que exatamente estava preocupando Hermione. Havia tantas coisas inexplicáveis naquela relação, ele simplesmente não queria ter que tentar explicá-las.

Draco entendia bem o que estava preocupando a castanha, debruçada sobre seu peito nu. Acariciou os cabelos dela com carinho e cautela, sorrindo amigável, mas ela não estava retribuindo nenhum dos seus sorrisos. Foi então que deslizou sua mão e pegou a mão dela depressa, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela. Hermione sentiu o contato de seus anéis de compromisso, uns contra os outros. Soltou um suspiro de desânimo e só o fitou novamente quando ele começou a falar, pela primeira vez desde o inicio da transa.

- Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, não podemos? – sua voz era rouca, não havia sorriso em seus lábios.

Hermione não respondeu, permaneceu em silêncio, observando a expressão do loiro e desejando que ele não lêsse seus pensamentos.

- Não. Não podemos. – Draco respondeu sua própria pergunta, com um tom de tristeza. – Eu realmente sinto muito... porque eu faria tudo para que pudéssemos dar um jeito nisso.

Hermione, novamente, não disse nada. Apenas continuou a fitá-lo.

_Havia lágrimas em meus olhos, Merlim, não deixe que ele perceba isso. Eu estou evitando que elas escapem por meus olhos, mas eu não sei até quando vou ser capaz disso. _

Draco sorriu amigável para ela, um sorriso amarelo de tristeza. Ele estava se esforçando para não pressioná-la quanto a qualquer decisão. Simplesmente acariciou a face dela novamente e levou sua cabeça de encontro a seu peito nu, fazendo-a deitar-se ali, enquanto fazia-lhe cafuné.

- Foi especial pra mim. Me desculpe se magoei você. – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

**Eu estava tentando passar algum tipo de tranqüilidade para ela. Porque eu sabia o quanto ela estava tensa com aquela situação. Não era nada de que nos orgulhávamos, havíamos traído pessoas que nos amavam. Mas eu não estava me importando com isso. Eu tinha planos pra nós... isso era ridículo, mas eu estava sentindo alguma coisa inexplicável por ela. Eu senti uma gota molhar meu peito. Eu a magoei, mas agora é tarde demais... **

Hermione não iniciaria pranto algum. Seu choro não era desesperado, era de tristeza. Sua vida voltaria a ser a mesma quando cruzasse as portas de carvalho.

- Melhor nos vestirmos. – Draco quebrou o silêncio. – A guerra já deve ter acabado.

Hermione se moveu para longe dele, sentindo os arrepios pela brisa fria que entrava pelas frestas de janelas distantes. Draco percebeu isso, e a abraçou tentando aquecê-la. Estavam sentados no chão e aquela era a última oportunidade de Hermione dizer ao menos alguma palavra que tirasse a culpa que ele estava sentindo. A castanha respirou fundo e pressionou seus lábios sobre os dele muito desesperadamente. Ele não esperava por isso, simplesmente segurou sua face em suas mãos e retribuiu caloroso.

Por fim, quando Hermione se separou dele, o fitou o mais fundo que pôde e disse, com a voz quase embargada:

- Especial não é a palavra. Foi minha melhor experiência. E você não me magoou, você só fez com que eu percebesse o quanto fui injusta detestando-o por todos esses anos.

Draco sorriu discreto com isso. Era bom ouvir a voz dela novamente.


	5. InFelicidade

**CAPITULO 5 - InFELICIDADE**

- Senhores! Oh, Merlim. Procuramos por vocês pelo castelo inteiro. – McGonagall se aproximava em desespero. – Aonde estavam... nos deixaram preocupados.

Eles caminhavam lado a lado pelos corredores, varinhas em punhos e já vestindo suas roupas. Havia uma expressão de tristeza em suas faces, mas havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, o de satisfação.

_Havia sido apenas uma transa. Aquilo estava me torturando por dentro, mas estávamos livres da biblioteca, isso era motivo suficiente de felicidade. Os feitiços já haviam sido desfeitos quando repusemos nossas roupas e testamos a porta e as vidraças. Estávamos livres, e não tínhamos a menor idéia do que havia acontecido do lado de fora daquela biblioteca. _

-É uma longa história, prof.ª McGonagall. – Hermione se aproximou, depois de um abraço caloroso da vice-diretora. – Aonde estão os outros?

-O que aconteceu, afinal?Onde está a Ordem? – Draco se aproximou, indagações surgindo frenéticas.

McGonagall não teve muito tempo de responder a todas essas perguntas, mas, na verdade, ela não teria feito isso muito facilmente.

-Hermione! Mione!

Era a voz de seu melhor amigo que ecoava pelos corredores. Quando Hermione virou sua cabeça na direção de onde o som vinha foi pega de surpresa pelos braços fortes de Rony, que a abraçavam firme. Hermione tinha lágrimas escorrendo por sua face, ao menos tinha a certeza de que seu amigo sobrevivera. Mas onde estavam os outros? Draco observava a cena sem expressões certas em seu rosto, apenas um olhar de alivio por ver que Hermione estava derramando lágrimas de felicidade por ter seu amigo em seus braços.

- Senhor Malfoy. – a vice-diretora interrompeu seu transe.

Draco virou sua face muito depressa para ela, esperando pelas noticias que receberia. A face da diretora não era a das mais agradáveis, isso lhe causou um aperto em seu coração.

- Tenho uma noticia desagradável para lhe dar.

Draco sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, sua saliva secar em sua boca e um vento frio percorrer sua espinha. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no da profª. Hermione já havia se separado de Rony e agora o abraçava de lado, de forma que pudesse prestar atenção no que a diretora diria.

_Essa falta de informação estava me torturando. Mas eu estava temendo por Draco. Ele receberia uma noticia desagradável, eu não queria vê-lo sofrer. _

- Seu pai, Sr. Malfoy... Fizemos o possível... mas ele não resistiu. A Ordem foi rude, mas não havia escolhas. – sua voz era sussurante.

Draco soltou um suspiro demorado, fitando o chão abaixo de seus pés.

**Eu senti uma coceira em meu nariz, eu estava prestes a derramar uma lágrima pela morte de meu pai. Mas eu deveria prever que isso pudesse ter acontecido. Era esse o destino dos aliados a Voldemort. Eu senti uma mãozinha quente e frágil segurar a minha e apertar calorosamente, como se estivesse tentando me tranqüilizar. Eu sorri internamente, porque ela havia conseguido. Mas a lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto assim mesmo. Eu não tinha vergonha de chorar diante deles, eu havia perdido meu pai. Eu não era seco, como o Weasley deveria estar pensando agora. Mas então a voz do ruivo quebrou o silêncio... e ela soltou minha mão. A paz se foi...**

- Mione. – sua voz era sofrida, ela prestava atenção a cada letra que ele pronunciava. – Você promete que vai ser forte?

_Por que ele estava falando isso? Rony... pare com isso... está conseguindo me assustar. Eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas... _

- Onde está a Gina? – Hermione perguntou, assustada.

- Está bem... em repouso na enfermaria... – Rony a tranqüilizou. – Não é ela, Mione... é o Harry.

_Não! _

- Mione... – sua voz era sofrida. – O Harry se foi...

_NÃO! _

Hermione sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e seu corpo pender para o chão. Seus olhos estavam completamente embaçados de lágrimas, e não conseguia ver nada além delas. Sentia apenas os braços fortes de Rony em volta de sua cintura e segurando-a firme contra seu peito. Agora ela estava em prantos, sussurrando infinitas negações. Aquilo não soava real para ela. Draco a observava com os olhos lacrimejantes. A tristeza dela era sua tristeza.

- Pansy? Blás? Aonde eles estão? – Draco virou-se para a diretora, indagando em súplicas.

- Passam bem na enfermaria.

**Uma resposta curta e grossa. Eu senti alivio em meu peito. Eu estava feliz, e triste... ELA estava triste. **

- Seja forte, Mione. – a voz de Rony era embargada.

- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!

Sua negação soou mais alto do que em qualquer outro momento, e foi o suficiente para tornar aquela situação ainda mais difícil. Rony derramava lagrimas agora.

**Eu estava morrendo por dentro, vendo-a daquela forma. Eu queria abraçá-la, confortá-la... Eu observei o exato momento em que o ruivo a soltou, com os olhos inchados e lágrimas e seguiu para uma parede próxima, apoiando-se lá e chorando o pranto mais desesperado que eu já tinha visto. Então minha visão se focou em Hermione novamente, e eu tive que ser rápido o suficiente para ampará-la antes que ela caísse sobre o chão. Eu a acolhi em meus braços, afundei sua cabeça em meu peito, acariciei seus cabelos e derramei lágrimas junto com ela, enquanto ela se enlaçava por si só em meu corpo. **

Hermione estava completamente cega de tristezas. A perda de seu namorado estava sendo mais sofrida do que seria um crucios contra ela mesma. A única reação que ela teve foi se soltar depressa dos braços de Draco e correr desesperada pelos corredores a frente dela. Sabia que Harry estaria na enfermenaria...

_Seu corpo estaria lá, estirado sobre uma cama qualquer, imóvel. Eu sabia que Draco estava me seguindo, eu podia ouvir os passos dele atrás de mim, e a sua voz chamando meu... uprimeiro/u nome. Eu estava cega... eu so via lágrimas e só sentia dor. Eu segui correndo o mais rápido que pude. E lembrei que havia sido numa corrida como essas que eu havia cruzado meu caminho com Draco... Eu cheguei a enfermaria, passei depressa por todas as camas, procurando por seu corpo. Eu o avistei, ao longe. Inconsciente. _

- Hermione... – Draco ainda chamava por ela, tentando alcançá-la.

Rony e a Prof. ª McGonagall caminhavam logo atrás.

**Ela debruçou sobre o corpo morto do Potter, e derramou milhares de lágrimas ali. Ela gritava, ela implorava para que ele acordasse. Eu a vi chacoalhar o corpo dele em um ato desesperado, e eu continuava a morrer com essas visões. Então, eu avistei ao meu redor, todas as camas ocupadas, e reconheci boa parte dos alunos ali. Eu vi os olhos de Blás se estreitando para observar o choro gritante de Hermione... eu vi Pansy, em uma cama próxima, estava acabando de despertar de um sono, ainda muito atordoada. Hermione se afastou, por fim, da cama e do corpo do Potter, ainda em prantos. Eu me aproximei dela, devagar, tentando tranqüiliza-la. Eu não disse nada, eu simplesmente enlacei um dos meus braços a sua cintura, limpando suas lágrimas com a minha outra mão. Ela já diminuía seu pranto e eu vi em seus olhos, quando ela me fitou, um misto tão indecifrável de sentimentos. Então, eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. Forte, pressionei por longos segundos, impedindo-a de se afastar de mim. Eu esperava passar um pouco do meu alivio por ter meus amigos vivos para ela, através daquele beijo. Eu esperava que ela não se sentisse solitária, eu queria que ela soubesse que eu estava ali. Não para substituir ninguém, só para ajudar a preencher o vazio em seu peito. Se aquele ato de beijá-la havia parecido rude para o momento, eu não sei, mas eu sabia que tínhamos uma platéia.**

_Eu estava completamente arrasada. A dor que invadia meu peito estava me matando, estava me cegando, estava me torturando. Eu havia perdido meu namorado para aquela guerra estúpida, ele estava inconsciente sobre uma cama da enfermaria bem a minha frente, e eu não podia fazer mais nada senão, chorar sua morte. Eu estava me sentindo tão culpada. Se eu ao menos tivesse estado com ele, lutado com ele. Mas não. Eu havia passado todo o tempo presa em uma biblioteca com Draco... vivendo experiências. Eu não estava arrependida por isso, e não estava me sentindo culpada por isso. Traição é uma palavra tão grosseira. Eu não me considero uma traidora. Os lábios de Draco estavam firmes em meus lábios, e eu permiti que eles estivessem ali, porque ele estava conseguindo me tranqüilizar. Eu o tinha... e o eu o queria. _

---*---*---

**Hermione Granger... eu repudiei este nome por anos. E agora eu acho que a amo. De verdade, porque eu não consigo me imaginar longe dela, eu simplesmente quero tê-la em meus braços. Eu a abracei firme, o mais forte que eu pude naquele momento, era como se eu estivesse tentando passar algum tipo de esperança pelo calor do meu corpo. Eu não devo ter tido muito sucesso, porque ela voltou a chorar . Eu a queria tanto... Então eu senti a mão dela entrelaçar os dedos nos meus, e apertar firme. Nossas alianças de compromisso estavam indo de encontro umas as outras novamente, e aquilo me causou um certo desespero. Sua voz soou, em seguida, tão embargada...mas foram as palavras mais marcantes da minha vida... **

- Nós podemos sim dar um jeito nisso. Eu te amo, Draco.

**Eu sorri com a declaração dela. A guerra havia acabado, eu ouvia McGonagall explicar isso a alguém. Ela dizia algo sobre o Potter ter sacrificado sua vida e derrotado Voldemort, abrindo mão de sua própria vida em prol disso. Era injusto eu não sentir gratidão ao Potter por isso... **

- Vamos correr riscos, Malfoy... – Hermione o fitou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a voz rouca. – Não somos o casal perfeito...

Draco sorriu, puxando a face dela pelo seu queixo e trazendo-a para perto dele, de forma que ele pudesse sussurrar suas palavras.

- Nós já enfrentamos zonas de riscos maiores. Granger.

_Então nos beijamos outra vez. _


	6. Correndo riscos

**CAPITULO 6 – Correndo Riscos**

- Nós precisamos ir, Granger. – a voz de Draco soou baixa nos ouvidos dela.

Hermione sentiu uma lágrima grossa escorrer pelas suas bochechas, agora tão rosadas pelo choro convulsivo daquela manhã. Sentiu Draco apertar firme sua mão, avisando-a de que realmente precisavam ir embora dali. Ela estava relutando mover seus pés daquele solo sagrado. Queria permanecer ali, diante do túmulo de quem fora seu namorado, seu melhor amigo e o herói de que todos comentavam agora.

_Talvez esse seja o dia mais triste da minha vida, ou talvez eu só esteja dizendo isto porque agora sinto uma culpa imensa me corroendo por dentro. Eu não estive com ele em seus últimos minutos de vida, nem mesmo em seu último suspiro. Eu não estive ao lado dele quando ele precisou de proteção, de alguém que pudesse duelar com ele. Eu o deixei vulnerável diante de tantos comensais, quando eu poderia ter feito qualquer tipo de diferença estando ao lado dele. Eu sei que não deveria estar me sentindo assim, afinal, isso só torna a situação ainda pior e mais dificultosa. Draco apertou sua mão contra a minha, fazendo menção de me puxar com ele para fora daqui. Detesto cemitérios, sempre tive medo de passar por eles. Mas hoje eu me sinto tão familiarizada com este lugar, porque eu sei que será aqui que Harry estará, debaixo de toda essa terra, tão distante de mim. _

- Granger, nós realmente precisamos ir. – Draco disse, novamente, já um pouco impaciente pela falta de resposta.

Hermione sentiu uma nova lágrima grossa escorrer por sua face e cair agressiva sobre o túmulo de Harry. Ela segurava um buquê de rosas brancas em uma das mãos. Estava vestida com suas roupas de tom escuro, em luto. Ouviu o ruído da charrete de Hogwarts se movimentando, e agora entendia o porquê de toda a pressa do sonserino, teriam de partir de volta para o castelo. Logo, aqueles eram seus últimos segundos ali.

- Adeus, Harry.

A voz de Hermione soou embargada, algumas lágrimas a mais escorrendo de seus olhos e molhando a grama abaixo de seus pés. Depositou, delicadamente, as rosas sobre o túmulo, fitando mais uma vez a pequena moldura presa ali, onde havia uma foto bruxa dele, sorrindo tão divertido, os dentes muito brancos a mostra, seus óculos ovais pendendo de leve em seu nariz, os cabelos tão rebeldes. Sentiu um aperto forte em seu peito, era como se sua ficha estivesse começando a cair.

_Definitivamente, eu o perdi para sempre. Harry, me perdoe por tudo. É só o que eu posso dizer, nesse momento._

- Vamos, Malfoy. – disse, quebrando aquele silêncio torturante.

Draco agarrou-lhe a mão, novamente, firme, levando-a consigo entre os milhares de túmulos ali, rumando direto para a charrete que os esperava de portas abertas. Havia uma atmosfera diferente entre eles, sentimentos mal resolvidos.

**Eu queria poder diminuir o sofrimento dela, poder amenizar pelo menos uma parte de toda aquela dor. Eu detesto vê-la chorar dessa forma, é como se eu pudesse sentir cada ponta de tristeza junto com ela. Eu não havia perdido nenhum dos meus melhores amigos, Pansy e Blás estavam vivos e intactos. Aquela guerra estúpida marcou nossas vidas profundamente, não da forma como gostaríamos que tivesse sido, mas não havia volta, agora, para o rumo que havíamos seguido. Desde que saímos daquela biblioteca, não conversamos absolutamente nada sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. Eu me arrependo amargamente de tê-la beijado naquela enfermaria, diante do corpo desacordado do Potter. Foi um ato rude e mal pensado da minha parte, mas não há como querer desfazer esse sentimento de culpa. Como que para me redimir dos erros, eu tenho a evitado constantemente. Não quero confundir os sentimentos dela, quero apenas que ela se recupere dessa perda e que me procure se precisar de mim. **

Caminhavam a passos apressados para dentro da charrete, que os levaria de volta para Hogwarts. Fazia quase uma semana que a guerra havia ocorrido, que Voldemort havia sido derrotado, que Harry havia perdido sua vida em um ato de puro heroísmo, e que Hermione e Draco haviam tido uma relação intima presos na biblioteca da escola.

Ainda era tudo incrivelmente absurdo, até mesmo para eles dois. Adentraram a cabine e ouviram o ruído das rodas se movimentando, enquanto a imagem dos túmulos sumia do campo de visão de Hermione, através da janela da charrete.

_Desde seu enterro, essa foi a primeira vez que vim visitá-lo. Ainda não consigo entender como isso é possível, mas a imagem de Harry está começando a desaparecer da minha mente, aos poucos. Eu o amava, de verdade, eu o amava mais que a mim mesma. Talvez eu o amasse mais como um irmão ou como um simples amigo. Agora eu sinto que posso viver sem ele, sem sentir falta de seus lábios e de suas mãos para me acariciar._

O caminho de volta para Hogwarts não era longo e, em pouco tempo, já estavam dentro dos limites da escola. Draco a agarrou firme pela cintura, acompanhando-a para dentro do castelo. Ainda havia silêncio entre eles, era como se não se sentissem confortáveis para iniciar qualquer tipo de diálogo.

- Você precisa descansar. – a voz de Draco soou baixa.

Hermione moveu seus pensamentos para longe dali, prendendo sua atenção no loiro que a segurava firme contra o corpo dele. O observou por alguns instantes, sentia seus olhos inchados pelo choro, assim como uma fraqueza nos músculos.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Draco.

_Sim, eu o chamo de Draco. Não é confortável chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, ainda preciso me acostumar com isso. Mas estamos tão próximos um do outro que não vejo problema algum em me referir a ele dessa forma. Não conversamos mais sobre nossa transa, naquela noite de invasão em Hogwarts, na biblioteca, mas eu sinto a necessidade de voltar a falar disso._

- Talvez a gente precise, sim. – Draco assentiu, ainda sem fitá-la. – Mas não agora.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo contrariado, o que não passou despercebido por ele. Muito depressa, a castanha desviou o caminho de ambos, rumando para um corredor próximo que os levaria direto para a Sala Precisa, naquele mesmo andar.

**O que eu mais gosto nela, e o que sempre admirei, é essa astúcia e ousadia. Talvez esse tipo de determinação que eu nunca vi em mais ninguém. Ela consegue ser mandona e, ao mesmo tempo, a sabe-tudo mais linda que conheço. Eu devo estar apaixonado por ela, não vejo mais explicação alguma pra isso que sinto. Talvez eu ainda não a ame, seria estúpido dizer isso, não estamos juntos há muito tempo. Eu sinto uma ponta de culpa, é como se eu me sentisse um monstro por estar tão próximo dela, por estar sentindo tudo isso por ela, e saber que estamos magoando pessoas. No meu caso, tenho magoado a Pansy. Não está sendo fácil pra ela entender que eu não sinto mais por ela o mesmo que sentia antes. Hermione mudou meus conceitos até sobre mim mesmo. **

- Malfoy, venha. – Hermione o puxou, o mais forte que conseguiu, forçando-o a entrar naquela Sala.

Draco focou seu olhar na sala, avistando toda a decoração presente ali. Almofadas jogadas por todos os cantos, um sofá espaçoso ao centro da sala, uma iluminação fraca e acolhedora. Era uma tentação, para ele, estar num lugar como aquele, na presença dela, quem o atiçava e quem desejava mais do que tudo.

Com um puxão ágil ela conseguira, finalmente, empurrá-lo para dentro, encaminhando-se direto para o sofá.

**Talvez eu não queira mais ter essa conversa com ela. Eu não sei o que exatamente dizer a ela, o que exatamente decidir sobre a nossa relação. Eu a quero para mim, sim, eu quero estar com ela, da forma como estivemos naquela biblioteca, anteriormente. Quero ter todos aqueles prazeres com ela, novamente, mas não quero magoá-la, ou forçá-la a nada. Senti que ela me empurrava para o sofá, então, sentamos ali. Eu estava desconfortável com a situação, aquelas luzes fracas me incendiavam ainda mais por dentro. Estar tão próxima dela e não poder tocá-la. Não sei se consigo.**

- Eu ainda sinto muito por tudo, Granger.

Sua voz era quase um sussurro, seus olhares vagavam por toda a extensão daquela sala. Estava visivelmente desconfortável ao lado dela. Hermione soltou um suspiro, era quase um desabafo indignado.

_Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já o ouvi dizer isto: que sentia muito por tudo. Ele não precisa mentir dessa forma pra mim. Eu não me importo se ele sente muito ou não sente nada, eu quero apenas que ele sinta algo u por mim/u! O observei mais uma vez... Por que ele não podia olhar nos meus enquanto falava? Eu detesto ser ignorada dessa forma, eu sinto como se eu não tivesse importância alguma. Draco é tão diferente de tudo o que eu pensei que ele fosse. Durante sete anos de nossas vidas, nessa escola, eu sempre o detestei amargamente, cada fio de cabelo loiro, cada sorriso de canto de lábio. Mas agora, eu sinto como se ele fosse a única pessoa que eu poderia olhar. Eu não consigo deixar de admirá-lo, apreciá-lo. Eu sei que ele tem percebido isso, ultimamente eu o tenho quase comido com os olhos. Já que não posso tocá-lo, porque sou sempre repelida nesse ato, eu apenas o observo, sedenta por sentir o gosto do seu beijo novamente._

Hermione suspirou mais uma vez, observando a forma como os cabelos tão loiros de Draco caiam sobre seus olhos, o modo como ele movia os lábios desconfortável, impaciente.

**Eu senti as mãos dela vagando pelo ar, ponderando se deveriam ou não me tocar. Eu queria que ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos, porque ai, então, ela saberia que é isso que eu mais desejo que ela faça. É isso que eu tenho desejado. Não apenas ser tocado, mas tocá-la também. Sentir a pele tão macia dela, sentir aquele hálito tão doce, entorpecente. Hermione, finalmente, me tocou. Sua mão tão pequena e frágil estava retirando meus cabelos da minha face, liberando o caminho pra que ela enxergasse nos meus olhos o desejo que emanava deles. Eu a fitei superficial, não queria que nossos olhares se cruzassem e aquela batalha estressante se iniciasse novamente. Tem sido assim ultimamente. É incrivelmente torturante ver todos os desejos emanando dos olhos dela e não poder correspondê-los. Eu não posso submetê-la a isso, não seria prudente nem mesmo correto da minha parte. Hermione está fragilizada, sensível com a perda do Potter, é normal que ela queira alguém com quem dividir suas carências, físicas e emocionais. Eu não posso ser essa pessoa, eu a magoaria, eu não posso querer ocupar um lugar que não me pertence. **

- Nós viemos aqui pra conversar, Granger. – evitou que seus olhares se cruzassem, dizendo isto até mesmo rudemente.

Mais um muxoxo de indignação e Draco entendeu que Hermione não facilitaria as coisas. Naquele mesmo instante, Hermione se ergueu de seu assento, ao lado dele, e posicionou-se sob o colo dele, não de forma ousada, apenas de modo que pudesse se aninhar ali, abraçá-lo e deitar sua cabeça entre a curva de seu pescoço.

_Eu adoro esse perfume. Eu lembro de tê-lo sentido naquela noite na biblioteca. É verdade que eu o trouxe aqui pra que pudéssemos conversar, resolver todas as nossas pendências. Mas agora eu não vejo mais tanta necessidade disso. Nossos atos podem dizer mais que simples palavras. E tudo o que eu menos quero, nesse momento, é discutir com ele. Eu senti os braços dele se fechando em torno de mim, puxando-me para mais próximo de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se encostava no sofá e se ajeitava de modo que ficássemos confortáveis naquela posição. Draco estava acariciando meus cabelos, provocando alguns arrepios na minha nuca, seu peito inflando com sua respiração pesada. Eu estava tornando a situação difícil para ele?_

**Eu gosto de tê-la nos meus braços, não importa em que circunstância, mas eu gosto dessa sensação de super proteção. Onde está a conversa que teríamos? Eu queria dizer tudo o que está preso na minha garganta com alguns simples gestos, não com palavras. Mas não sei se devo... Ou se posso fazer isso. Hermione se movimentou em meu colo, pensei que ela simplesmente estivesse buscando conforto, mas agora ela está me fitando, profundamente, nos olhos. Detesto quando ela faz isso. Eu deixo escapar todos os meus sentimentos com simples olhares.**

- Fique comigo, mais uma vez.

Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, naquele momento. Sentiu algumas lagrimas pedindo passagem em seus olhos, até caírem firmes sobre o colo de Draco. Rapidamente, ele postou seus dedos sobre a face dela, limpando os rastros que as lágrimas haviam deixado, mas elas eram intermináveis.

_Eu sinto culpa! É tudo o que eu sinto, nesse momento. Traição não é algo de que me orgulho, mas admito ter cometido esse tipo de adultério. Muito tarde pra eu querer me redimir deste erro. As pessoas me julgam de forma severa em Hogwarts: a minha quase frigidez em relação à morte do meu namorado, o modo como tenho estado próxima à Draco e as gafes que cometemos por vezes, como essa que estamos cometendo nesse instante. Ele deveria estar me repelindo, me ignorando como vinha fazendo. Mas não, ele está aproximando nossas faces. Uma de suas mãos está alisando meus cabelos, puxando meu rosto de encontro ao seu. Eu sei que meus lábios estão trêmulos, faz tanto tempo que não nos beijamos, acho que não sei mais qual a sensação de beijar meu "arque rival". Mas, então, seus lábios rumaram para um ponto distante de meus lábios, ele estava beijando minhas bochechas, apagando os rastros das minhas lágrimas desesperadas de culpa. _

- Faça com que eu pare de me sentir assim, Draco. – sua voz saiu sussurrada.

- Não posso. – uma resposta curta, rude.

**Ela voltou a chorar. Como eu faço pra impedi-la de derramar essas lágrimas? Eu não posso deixar de fazê-la sentir culpa. Talvez nós sejamos, sim, culpados. Nós ultrapassamos os nossos limites de sanidade, nós enfrentamos zonas de riscos arriscadas demais. Se estamos arrependidos, agora, essa não é uma boa forma de arrependimento. Eu a segurei firme em meus braços, invertendo as nossas posições, deitando-a sobre o sofá, de modo que eu ficasse em cima dela. Podia ver a expressão assustada e até mesmo surpresa dela, eu a ignorei tanto por esses dias que ela provavelmente tenha imaginado que eu não a queria mais. Eu ainda a quero, mesmo sabendo que isto não é o correto. Eu a beijei, suavemente. Nossos lábios explorando uns aos outros como se nunca tivéssemos invadido aquela zona de risco.**

_O beijo mais terno que já havia recebido udele/u. Há algo de errado no modo como ele está me beijando, e no modo como eu estou retribuindo. Não há o mesmo desejo de antes presente neste ato, há algum tipo de sentimento. Tudo o que eu quero, nesse instante, é beijá-lo, é sentir esse tipo de paz interior. Ele está... preenchendo o vazio em meu peito. Não pode ser possível. Ele não deveria preencher esse espaço. Esse vazio não pode ser preenchido!_

Hermione sentiu a língua ágil de Draco pedir-lhe passagem entre seus lábios. Ponderou se cederia ou não, mas não havia razões para que não permitisse que ele a invadisse daquela forma. Tudo o que Draco queria, na verdade, ia muito além de um simples beijo daquele. Suas mãos ousadas revelavam esse desejo.

Draco percorria seus dedos por toda a extensão de pele de Hermione, apertando forte sua cintura, mostrando a ela o quanto a estava desejando, e o quanto aquilo estava sendo insuportável para ele.

**Eu talvez seja um fraco, mas ela consegue me enlouquecer completamente com um simples beijo. Eu já sinto minha excitação visível demais, e sei que ela já deve ter percebido isso. Eu não quero parecer um idiota que não consegue controlar nem mesmo seus próprios hormônios, mas ela não está colaborando muito. Novamente, ela não está mostrando resistência a nada do que estou tentando fazer com ela. Eu movi meus lábios pela linha de sua mandíbula, descendo até seu pescoço e depositando beijos ali, deixando algumas marcas também. Ouvi um suspiro abafado dela, e aquilo me atiçou ainda mais. Foi nesse momento que ela pareceu se dar conta do quanto eu estava motivado, porque ela segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me fitou profundamente. O que ela queria? Ler meu olhar? O que ela veria ali, além da minha vontade enlouquecedora de tê-la novamente?**

Hermione suspirou uma última vez, antes de beijá-lo sedenta, invadindo a zona com voracidade, um tipo inusitado de urgência. Draco correspondeu ao beijo, no mesmo instante, vagando suas mãos para dentro da saia de pregas preta que ela estava usando. Alisou suas pernas de forma ousada, apertando-lhe a coxa com força, querendo provar o risco que ela estava correndo não mostrando resistências. Mas Hermione estava mesmo disposta a correr qualquer risco que fosse, desde que liberasse seus desejos.

_Eu senti as mãos dele invadindo minha peça intima, mas eu não iria repeli-lo, não quando eu quero que ele prossiga com essas caricias. Eu gosto de senti-lo me possuir daquela forma, seus dedos me penetrado e me entorpecendo de um modo que só ele é capaz. Eu aproveitei o momento para desabotoar a sua blusa, atirando-a longe dali, com certa dificuldade, arqueando o corpo de prazer, por vezes. _

**Tão vulnerável... às minhas carícias. Escorreguei uma de minhas mãos o suficiente para alcançar os botões da blusa dela. Definitivamente, preto não é a sua cor. Talvez o luto não combine com ela. Eu sei que não deveria remoer esse assunto novamente, mas a culpa é inevitável, nós cometemos erros e estamos cometendo os mesmo novamente. Nossa relação é tão arriscada. Consegui, por fim, liberar todos os botões de sua blusa e expor os seios rígidos dela, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã de rendas. Despejei alguns beijos em seu colo, enquanto afastava a peça intima dela, expondo a sua feminilidade. Ouvi alguns suspiros abafados, e sabia que eu estava provocando prazer nela, conforme acariciava a sua intimidade. Assim que liberei seus seios, me detive neles por alguns instantes, beijando-os, mordiscando-os e sugando-os, inebriado.**

Hermione sentiu os pêlos de todo o seu corpo se eriçarem com aqueles contatos, aquelas caricias tão sedutoras. Arrastou suas mãos em direção aos feixes da calça de Draco, liberando os botões e ajudando-o a retirar a peça. Estavam, agora, seminus sobre aquele sofá.

Draco interrompeu as caricias em Hermione, fazendo com que ela soltasse um muxoxo de indignação, e, no instante seguinte, ergueu-se de cima dela, sentando-se sobre o sofá novamente, carregando-a consigo. Agora, Hermione voltara para sua posição inicial, quando estivera sentada sobre o colo dele.

_Draco me posicionou de costas para ele, eu podia sentir a sua excitação por debaixo da cueca boxe, a única peça que ele estava vestindo no momento. O vi se ajeitar sobre o sofá, me provocando inconscientemente, já que havia me obrigado a me mover junto dele e sentir aquela saliência ainda mais. Em seguida, suas mãos ágeis escorregaram a blusa que eu ainda vestia, que estava aberta, massageando meus seios, e fazendo eu me encostar em seu peito nu. Seu hálito batia de encontro à minha nuca, me provando arrepios em todo o corpo. Era inevitável não liberar alguns gemidos de puro prazer, o tipo de prazer que ele estava me proporcionando. Foi, então, que ele voltou a acariciar minhas coxas, por debaixo da saia. Minhas pernas estavam uma de cada lado das suas e, em um movimento ousado, Draco abriu suas próprias pernas, obrigando-me a afastar as minhas expondo assim minha intimidade. Ele escorregou, agora, a minha peça intima pelas minhas pernas. Sentir os dedos frios dele correndo pela minha pele causou um tipo de calafrio prazeroso. _

Aquela posição era, sim, ousada. Mas eles não tinham pudor algum, apenas o desejo que os consumia completamente, naquele momento.

**Só me restava retirar aquela saia, e finalmente a teria despida, completamente, em meu colo. Mas talvez eu não devesse perder tanto tempo nisso, eu já estava ofegante, sentindo que ela me enlouqueceria daquela forma. Em um movimento cauteloso consegui fazer com que ela se virasse na minha direção, novamente, ainda sentada em meu colo. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, correndo meus dedos para dentro de sua saia, mas foi quando ela me interrompeu, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Abri os olhos assustado, ela estaria arrependida de ter passado dos limites? Iria me repreender e me deixar sedento daquela forma? Não, ela apenas afastou minha mão, posicionando-as sobre sua própria cintura, a qual eu apertei firme, liberando meu desejo. Sua mão pequena e delicada invadia minha cueca, do jeito que eu queria que ela fizesse. Foi a vez dela de liberar meu membro, rígido, ainda mais com os movimentos vagarosos e excitantes que ela estava fazendo nele. Ficamos naquele ato por alguns longos minutos, ela conseguia me entorpecer com aquelas caricias. Eu senti que muito em breve explodiria e, como se ela soubesse que esse momento estava próximo, interrompeu os movimentos.**

_Eu estou sendo insana, eu admito, e até me envergonho profundamente por isso. Eu queria tanto poder desfazer essa situação, mas eu não consigo, eu apenas quero tê-lo. Não há mais vazio algum em meu peito, quero apenas sentir prazer com ele. Toquei seus lábios novamente, com os meus, beijando-o profundamente, enquanto agarrava seus cabelos com força. Isso deve tê-lo atiçado, porque ouvi um gemido abafado escapando de sua garganta. Eu estava em um estado extremo de excitação, e sabia que ele também estava. Por que adiar aquele momento? Aquele desejo? Abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas, me erguendo o suficiente para que ele pudesse se posicionar dentro de mim. Draco entendeu, logo de inicio, que eu queria tê-lo naquele momento e, por isso, segurou firme minha cintura, ajudando a me encaixar perfeitamente sobre ele. Soltei um gemido espontâneo, havia sido mais forte do que eu, até que eu o visualizasse inebriado de prazer. Draco estava com os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos de modo convidativo._

Hermione alcançou os lábios de Draco no mesmo instante em que o visualizou esboçar expressões de pura satisfação, prendendo-o em um beijo ávido.

**Escorreguei devagar para dentro dela, sentindo nossos lábios se movimentarem rapidamente. Nossos movimentos eram ritmados, eu a ajudava a manter o ritmo mais sensual possível, de modo que saciasse nosso apetite sexual. Algum tempo naquele ato, senti que chegaria ao meu ápice primeiro que ela, mas, então, a observei intensificar os movimentos. Isso me enlouqueceu completamente e, alguns segundos antes que eu gozasse, Hermione atingira o clímax dela. Definitivamente, nossos prazeres haviam sido saciados, e em grande estilo. **

Hermione sentia tudo girar a sua volta, uma corrente elétrica dominando-a completamente. Estavam ofegantes, entregues ao prazer carnal. Draco ainda podia sentir seu membro pulsar realizado dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione se aninhava nele, novamente, deixando sua cabeça pender sobre o ombro dele.

Não tinham muito o que dizer, naquele instante, estavam extasiados demais para serem capazes de formularem frases sensatas e para manter um diálogo qualquer. Mas havia algo, em especial, que eles precisavam expressar, naquele momento.

- Eu vou ficar com você quantas vezes mais você quiser, Granger. – disse rouco, muito próximo ao ouvido dela.

Hermione sentiu seu peito inflar com um tipo de felicidade até então desconhecida. Foi inevitável esboçar um sorriso faceiro nos lábios.

_Eu nunca teria tido a certeza de que era com ele que eu gostaria de ter estado se não tivesse experimentado invadir todas aquelas zonas de risco e permitir que ele invadisse as minhas próprias zonas. Eu sabia que havia um tipo de sentimento entre nós. Ele pode não querer confessar isso, mas eu sinto._

**Eu ficaria com você pro resto da vida, se você quisesse, Hermione. Eu espero que você queira. Não importa o quão certo ou errado a nossa relação seja, eu apenas quero poder tê-la sempre. Eu poderia até dizer que a amo, mas isso soaria precipitado ou, quem sabe, falso. Mas não restam dúvidas alguma de que ainda vou amá-la!**

Hermione pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, novamente, permanecendo naquele beijo por alguns segundos, até separar-se dele o suficiente para fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Pronto pra correr riscos, Malfoy? – disse, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Principalmente se forem as usuas/u zonas de risco, Granger.

Um riso espontâneo e um beijo sedento, selando aquela relação tão improvável, mas perfeita. Juntos, sim, mesmo que pra isso eles precisem enfrentar seus piores e maiores obstáculos.

FIM


End file.
